Mafia: Mario
by justmegaman
Summary: 20 people from around the Mushroom Kingdom have gathered at the Twilight Town mansion to play the game of Mafia, where it's town vs. mafia, and nobody is safe. Can the townies outwit the mafia? Can the mafia beat down the townies? Come and find out...
1. Suspicions Aroused

_I know Mafia is usually a game played on the internet or with friends, but I decided to use it as a reality show; it's plausible for use as that, anyway. This should/will not disrupt the scheduling of my other fanfics; I can write this one quickly. Actually, it should be finished pretty fast. Hope you like it! ;)_

A chopper's blades could be heard beating in the air, as the sun rose on a fresh, dewy new day. Or rather, the sun didn't rise, in this place. The sky never failed to be dark and unwelcoming in Twilight Town and the surrounding area, thus making the 20 people inside the chopper all the more anxious about the experience they were about to endure.

Grubba looked on as the helicopter approached, feeling giddy about the beginning of the game, as well as the spoils he would receive for his participation.

_'Heh heh heh, like I care about the prize for this thang!'_ Grubba thought, rubbing his hands together._ 'I'M gettin' the real prize...this'll up mah publicity a hundredfold! I'm makin' the real dough here! Haw haw haw!'_

As Grubba relished in the benefits of being the host of a TV reality show, one broadcast all over the Mushroom Kingdom, no less, the chopper almost landed on him, and he yelped loudly as he jumped back to avoid being squished once he saw its shadow right on top of him.

As the contestants got out of the copter, they stared at Grubba strangely, and the red-haired Clubba got up and shook himself, turning red from embarrassment.

"Um...Grubba?" Mario asked, confused. "Didn't...I mean...aren't you...you know...evil? Not to mention dead?"

"Heh heh, I knew ya would ask that question, ya nosy little devil!" Grubba exclaimed, grinning as he got himself back together. "Well, I'm fully reformed now, Mario-boy. No need to worry, a'right, ol' pal?" Grubba patted Mario on the back in a friendly way, making the heroic plumber twitch in discomfort.

"Woah, look at this turnout!" Grubba shouted, as the rest of the players emerged from the helicopter and the red-shelled Koopa piloting the machine tipped his hat at Grubba and wasted no time in taking off. "Man, oodles 'a strong players! I know from first sight! Look at you folks!"

**The Players:**

**Mario  
Occupation: Plumber  
Reason for playing: Adventure  
Profile: Mafia sounded like a natural fit for me; I'm pretty good at strategies, so I can definitely help the town take this. I'll weed out the scum in no time.**

**Luigi  
Occupation: Plumber  
Reason for playing: Recognition  
Profile: I just want to be famous like my brother! Maybe if I can win this stupid game, people will FINALLY stop ignoring me and see me as important, too! I'm not just a green guy! I'm Luigi, darn it!**

**Peach  
Occupation: Princess  
Reason for playing: Getting out  
Profile: I really just need to get out of the castle. Toadsworth can be such a worrywart! Tee hee…plus, Mario's here! So this will definitely be fun!**

**Yoshi  
Occupation: Racer  
Reason for playing: Fun  
Profile: I really just want to have fun. That's all I need for this game to be good. Besides, there's been no good competition in the island races, well, not since Boshi left, so it's gotten a little bored around there.**

**Daisy  
Occupation: Princess  
Reason for playing: Adventure  
Profile: Oh, this just going to be great! There's going to be lots of fun strategizing, and maybe we'll get to do challenges…it'll just be great!**

**Bowser  
Occupation: King (of Koopas)  
Reason for playing: Beating Mario  
Profile: I just wanna crush that stupid plumber's hopes and dreams! Mwa ha ha! Plus, maybe Peach will be interested in me if I win! It's a total win-win here, as far as I can see!**

**Toad  
Occupation: Servant  
Reason for playing: Promotion  
Profile: If I can outsmart everyone and win this game, then Peach could give me that promotion to assistant! I so need higher rates!**

**Toadette  
Occupation: Baker  
Reason for playing: Being with Toad  
Profile: Um…I just did this because my brother said it would be fun, and I don't like being separated from my twin brother…well, who knows? Maybe it will be fun! I hope I'm a good guy!**

**Wario  
Occupation: Gamemaster  
Reason for playing: Money  
Profile: Wa ha ha! I'm going to win this game and take all they have in this pop stand! Then I can go home and brag to Mona and Kat and Ana and Jimmy…and I can brag to my brother while I'm here! Wa ha!**

**Waluigi  
Occupation: Treasure Hunter  
Reason for playing: Beating Wario  
Profile: Nrrgghhhh…my brother always leaves me in the dark on his plans! Well, he isn't the only greedy, nasty, detestable one around here! I'll show him!**

**Rosalina  
Occupation: Stargazer  
Reason for playing: Destiny  
Profile: I just know that I'm destined to play this game…and win! The stars have created some strange constellations, and I know I must compete in this game…trust me!**

**Rawk Hawk  
Occupation: Wrestler  
Reason for playing: To RAWK  
Profile: I'm totally gonna RAWK the other players here…I'll own this dumb game! RAAAAWWWWWWK!**

**Doopliss  
Occupation: Doppelganger  
Reason for playing: Pranking people  
Profile: This is such a great game to play! I can pull pranks on everyone and they'll think it isn't me! Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee heeeee!**

**Dimentio  
Occupation: Minion  
Reason for playing: Being a mastermind  
Profile: Hmmm…a lot of strategy is involved with this game, and I'm an expert at tricking people…seems like the perfect game for me!**

**O'Chunks  
Occupation: Minion  
Reason for playing: Chunkin'  
Profile: I'll just chunk everyone! Easy game! Heh heh!**

**Watt  
Occupation: Electrician  
Reason for playing: Fun  
Profile: I wanna have fun while I'm here! Being an electrician over at Toad Town has gotten kinda boring…plus, I get to see Mario again! He's a great friend of mine!**

**Kalmar  
Occupation: Star Spirit  
Reason for playing: Sharpening of mind  
Profile: I still need to increase my abilities in areas of strategy and meditation…this game will be good practice for it, though I'll undergo serious training afterwards.**

**Bowser Jr.  
Occupation: Prince (of Koopas)  
Reason for playing: Outshining brothers and sisters  
Profile: Hmph! My brothers and sisters say I'm not an official Koopaling or something, because Mom had me, like, five or six years after Larry was born…well, that's stupid! And I'm gonna show 'em!**

**Dry Bones  
Occupation: Sideshow Performer  
Reason for playing: Something to do  
Profile: I hate my job at the circus…I took a leave of absence and I need something to do with my time. This seemed as good an option as any.**

**Chuck Quizno  
Occupation: Game Show Host  
Reason for playing: ?  
Profile: That's right, all, the recognizable Chuck Quizno is competing here in this game for all to see! Watch as he dazzles and amazes all with his tricky playstyle; confounds and confuses opponents with his riddles! Yessiree, Chuck Quizmo can't be beaten in this Mafia game!**

"Okay, then, I think we should all head on inside before I give ya a quick refresher of the rules and whatnot," stated Grubba, smiling warmly as he opened the gates for everyone and allowed them all entrance to the gloomy confines of the Twilight Mansion.

Everyone looked around in wonder as they entered the doors and came inside the Entrance Hall. Negotiations had been made with the mansion's Boo population, and they were allowing the contestants free rein of the mansion unless they disrupted the Boos' general environment too much.

"I hear the beds are really comfy here, and we all get our own rooms!" Peach said brightly, her eyes flicking around the spacious room in excitement.

"That's right, li'l lady!" Grubba confirmed, walking up to stand beside Peach as he looked around as well. "Ain't she a beaut? I'm the one who got the ol' thing for y'all, so be sure to thank me sometime!" However, Grubba wasn't allowing too much sightseeing, and he snapped his fingers to get everyone's attention after a few more seconds.

"All right, we're gonna be in this room a lot, y'all." Grubba explained. "For a while every day, you'll meet in here and decide, by spoken vote, who to 'lynch', or, in other words, eliminate from the game. The majority vote needed to get someone out of here depends on the number o' players left. I'll observe from the balcony while y'all are in here. Once majority has been reached, the person who majority's been put towards has to leave the mansion immediately. It's also an option to vote for 'no-lynch', which just means you don't wanna vote someone off that day.

"Once someone is lynched, I'll give y'all the profile they got before the game; their alliance, town, mafia, or neutral, and any abilities they might have had. Now, let me get on to alliances; this whole game is town vs. mafia, with one neutral person, sometimes two, thrown in to mix things up. The town are the good guys, so to speak, and going into the game, they don't know who's a townie, mafia, or neutral, so it's a bit trickier for 'em, even though there are lots more of 'em than there are mafia, and definitely a lot more than whoever's in neutral. They gotta figure things out by readin' people and makin' guesses at the very first day, before ya can use abilities. Anyhoo, the town wins when all the mafia and the one neutral player have all been eliminated from the game.

"There are only six mafia members in this whole game, but going into it they know who each other are, and they know who all the townies are; although, they don't know the abilities of anyone aside from each other, and the neutral will just be identified as a townie in the before-game info they get. Still, it's easier for 'em than it is for the town. The one key thing about bein' a mafia is you have to pretend you're a townie to stay safe durin' the day; steppin' up and sayin' you're a mafia right off the bat'll get you voted off in an instant. The mafia wins when they outnumber the amount of townies left in the game, and they eliminate the one neutral player.

"Finally, the neutral. He's gotta pretend like he's a townie, too, 'cause he's got an ability that's just like the mafia's; I'll explain that a bit later. But anyway, the neutral is sorta…special. He's got the hardest win, too; he only wins if he ends up in a final two.

"Now, abilities. These are activated durin' the night, and basically, if you have an ability, you c'n come to me at night and tell me you want to activate it. You're allowed to say you have an ability and that you used it, but you can't, say, play video footage; this whole mansion has been outfitted with cameras; off to anyone, so ya have to rely on claimin' and whatnot. But, anyway, the entire mafia has one ability that they discuss durin' the night, an' once they come to an agreement, they come and tell me the player they wanna eliminate. That's the basis of the game; you townies gotta win even though the mafia eliminates one of ya every night. The townies have abilities too, though, so keep mind of that. Oh, and the neutral gets to eliminate someone on even-numbered nights; see how he's dangerous? Oh, and there are mafia with individual abilities.

"Well, that's just about everything, y'all!" Grubba exclaimed, grinning toothily. "Go dump your bags in yer rooms and get used to the place, and come back here and start discussin' in thirty minutes." Everyone nodded, and quickly ran up the stairway to the balcony, everyone running into random rooms. Basically, if it had a bed in it, they chose that.

"Wa ha ha! I'm going to explore!" Wario announced, waddling out of his room and going as fast as he could down the stairs and to a large pair of doors situated at one end of the entrance hall.

"Hey, Wario, wait up! I wanna see if there's loot in this place!" Waluigi called, sliding down the rail on the stairs and following Wario through the doors. Soon enough, most everyone had gone after them, except for a select few who remained in the ground on the entrance hall.

"Hmmm…I'll stay here." Dimentio decided, crossing his arms and sitting on a dusty chest in the room. "I think I'll plan something out in my head. The first lynch will be tricky."

"Nee hee hee! I'll set up a prank for 'em!" Doopliss shouted, situated by the doors they had gone through and setting up a makeshift contraption.

"I shall meditate." Kalmar stated, floating in midair and closing his eyes, staying perfectly still.

"Hmmm…I'll stretch a bit, and then I'll follow them!" Daisy exclaimed, flexing her body around. Dimentio eyed her warily, ideas filling his mind.

'_Isn't she the most happy-go-lucky among her buddies?' _thought Dimentio. _'I'd think that she'd be following them immediately…this is strange. Could she be strategizing? Of course, I'm doing it too, but it's still mafia-like…'_

As Dimentio was contemplating his options, the sixteen who had left were in another part of the mansion…

* * *

"Wow, this is really cool!" Watt shouted, surging ahead of the group. "It's all spooky and dark! I love creepy places that I can light up!"

"Hey, Watt, come back!" Mario shouted, trying to catch up to her. "You're our light! Don't get ahead of us!"

"This so does not RAAAAWWWWWK!" Rawk Hawk yelled, rubbing his arms and looking around in a frightened way. "I don't like dark places! This is weird!"

"Stop being such a baby." O'Chunks quipped, turning to Rawk Hawk. "Or I'll CHUNK ya! Haw haw haw!"

'_Oh, wait, I forgot to tell them about the Swoo-' _Mario began, but didn't have time to finish his thoughts, as a Swooper came down at that very moment, making almost everyone jump back or scream.

"GYAH! I'M GETTIN' OUT OF HERE!" Bowser screeched, turning around and running back to the doors, slightly shaking the floors and huffing and puffing all the while.

"I'm with ya, dad!" Bowser Jr. called, scurrying after his fearsome father. Everyone else followed suit, except for Dry Bones, who was fascinated with the creature and let it take perch on his arm.

"Dry Bones! Are you insane?" Toadette asked, looking back at him with a shocked face.

"You can't commune with Swoopers, you fool!" Rosalina added, just as she was preparing to get back into the entrance hall, her hands on the doors' handles. "Let that thing go!"

"You go on ahead, guys." Dry Bones said softly, watching as the Swooper's eyes flicked around the corridor. "I'll catch up."

Rosalina rolled her eyes and opened the doors, letting everyone out. Dimentio stared in confusion and Daisy was almost run over as everyone but Dry Bones came rushing back in, breathing heavily.

"Guys? I was just about to come out!" Daisy proclaimed, a bit disappointed.

"I wasn't finished with my praaaank!" Doopliss whined, gripping a molasses-filled balloon and some twine.

"There are Swoopers in there, Daisy! Don't go!" Toad said hurriedly, his face a blistering red due to the speed he had ran at.

"Really?" Daisy asked, perplexed. "Well, if it isn't safe…"

"Let's…let's just wait here until…the whole talking thing starts, guys." Peach suggested, leaning against the stairway railing. Everyone agreed, and assembled around the hall. A few minutes later, Dry Bones returned, and spoke to Toad, Toadette, and Peach about his dealings with the Swooper, while Bowser watched jealously.

'_How dare Dry Bones talk to those morons? He's MY servant!' _Bowser thought angrily, gritting his sharp fangs. _'I'm gonna vote him out! Little betrayer!'_

And Bowser made such a decision just in time, as Grubba leaned over the balcony and made an announcement just then. "Start discussin' who to lynch, y'all! Once majority vote is reached on one person, that person is eliminated! Now, shoot!"

"I vote Dry Bones!" Bowser declared, wasting no time.

"Huh?" Dry Bones asked, shocked. "But…why me?"

"Because you were talking to Princess Peach and her lackeys, that's why!" Bowser said smugly, crossing his arms in triumph.

"How does that mean I'm mafia, though?" Dry Bones asked incredulously.

Bowser faltered for a moment, looking up in frustrated thought, before coming up with an answer. "Because I said so!"

Dry Bones scoffed, shaking his head.

"I vote Daisy." Dimentio said calmly, sitting lightly on one of the posts at the end of the stairway railing. "I thought it was a bit strange how she didn't immediately follow you, but what was quite strange was how long she took to stretch."

"So, what do you care, jester freak?" Daisy asked meanly, surprising Luigi a bit, who was sitting next to her. "You were thinking about who to vote, too! You're just as guilty!"

"That may be true, but I can say, with 100% surety, that I am a part of the town." Dimentio said coolly. "Can you?"

Daisy's face contorted. "Well, of course! What do you think?"

"I think that there is about a 26% chance that you are mafia." Dimentio informed her. "Now, can you defend yourself?"

"This is so stupid!" Daisy shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "There's no need to defend myself against baseless accusations!" Daisy took a short pause, before lashing out again. "Actually, I vote Dimentio! You're pointing your finger at me to draw attention away from yourself! Plus, you creep me out!"

"Um, I vote Dimentio, too," said Peach. "I think he doesn't have any reason to attack Daisy, which is suspicious."

"I gave you my reason!" Dimentio said in frustration. "She was staying here a while to strategize; she admitted it herself. However, I just like to build possible arguments and defenses in my head. I've read up on her, and she's very rash and strong-willed, so she wouldn't do that. She was looking at the townies in the room and trying to find out how to lynch them; I'm simply her first target."

"Dimentio, can you honestly tell me that you are a townie, and you believe Daisy is mafia?" Mario asked, stretching his head a little to get a better view of Dimentio.

Dimentio looked straight at Mario, and nodded. "Yes, I do."

Mario looked in Dimentio's eyes for a few seconds before speaking. "I vote Daisy."

"Mario, you can't be serious!" Daisy shouted, looking at the red-garbed plumber in disbelief.

"Yes, I am." Mario said solidly. "He's telling the truth. I'm not a HUNDRED percent sure that you are mafia, but I'm fairly sure. Dimentio's eyes convinced me."

"I, uh, vote Dimentio." Luigi said meekly, swallowing hard. "Daisy wouldn't lie. I'm gonna stand by her."

Daisy gave Luigi a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, hon!" Luigi blushed heavily, laughing nervously.

**Vote Count:**

**Dimentio (3): Daisy, Peach, Luigi**

**Daisy (2): Dimentio, Mario**

**Dry Bones (1): Bowser**

"I unvote Dimentio, and I vote Daisy." Peach said worriedly. "Mario is always right about these things." Daisy gave her a dirty look, and she tried to ignore it.

"I vote Daisy, cause that's the cool thing to do, in order to RAAAAWWWWK!" Rawk Hawk yelled, grinning stupidly.

"THE Chuck Quizno, yes, the one, is voting DAISY!" Chuck Quizno said dramatically.

"I vote Daisy." Toadette said, raising her hand. "I don't think she's mafia, but it's the best thing to do.'

"Hey, how is it the best thing to do?" Watt asked, her curiosity sparked (excuse the pun). "Is she a townie that you're trying to lynch? Are YOU the mafia?"

"What? N-n-no!" Toadette shouted, waving her palms from side to side. "I'm not mafia! I'm not!"

"You seem desperate to get us to believe you…" Kalmar said thoughtfully. "You're a more sensible choice than Daisy. I vote Toadette."

"Now that I think about it, Toadette does seem more mafia-like." Dimentio noted. "I'll bite. Unvote Daisy, vote Toadette."

"I vote Toadette! Stupid girl! Wa ha ha!" Wario laughed devilishly.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" Toad asked, standing up and looking around angrily. "This is such weak evidence! You can't just assume she's mafia from something like this!"

"It's better evidence than what we have on Daisy," argued Dimentio. "It's safer to put our votes towards Toadette."

"Yeah, I think this is something we can actually agree on." Daisy stated. "Unvote Dimentio, vote Toadette."

"Daisy is suspicious!" Toadette squealed. "She might not be mafia, but she's the closest."

Mario twitched a little and glanced down, but collected himself and sighed heavily. "I can't get emotion get in the way of decisions in this game. They didn't get in the way with Daisy." Mario's face hardened, and he looked up. "Unvote Daisy, vote Toadette."

"I'll, uh, I guess I'll unvote Daisy, and vote Toadette." Peach spoke out, as a crestfallen Toadette stared at the princess she served.

"Wait, wait! We're rushing things!" Waluigi shouted, waving his arms crazily. "I vote no-lynch! We need more solid evidence!"

"You're crazy, bro!" Wario yelled, pointing a fat finger at Waluigi. "Vote Toadette! She's helpless! Wa ha ha!"

"THE Chuck Quizno will unvote Daisy, and now vote, yes, he shall NOW VOTE, Toadette!" Chuck Quizno announced, as Toad looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

**Vote Count:**

**Toadette (7): Kalmar, Dimentio, Wario, Daisy, Mario, Peach, Chuck Quizno**

**Daisy (2): Rawk Hawk, Toadette**

**Dimentio (1): Luigi**

**No-lynch (1): Waluigi**

**Dry Bones (1): Bowser**

**Yet to vote (8): Yoshi, Toad, Rosalina, Doopliss, O'Chunks, Watt, Bowser Jr., Dry Bones**

"Wait," began Toad. "Why does Dimentio rally a vote against Daisy, and suddenly bandwagon onto the vote against Toadette? I vote Dimentio! He's suspicious!"

"Yeah, that's why I haven't taken my vote off him." Luigi agreed, nodding slowly.

"I wanna CHUNK Toadette, the little puny girl!" O'Chunks shouted, flexing his muscles. "I vote Toadina, or…uh…what's-her-face!"

"I vote Toadette! It wouldn't be fun to prank her, because she might cry or something!" Doopliss exclaimed. "I wouldn't want that to happen! I'm not THAT bad a guy!"

"Yes, you are." Mario said sourly.

"Shut up, slick!" Doopliss retorted.

"If Toadette gets two more votes, she done be gone, y'all!" Grubba declared.

Toadette grimaced, holding up her tightly clenched fists. "Toad! Please, do something!"

"Don't worry, Toadette." Toad muttered, standing up and trotting into the center of the room. He looked around in disgust.

"I don't believe you guys!" Toad shouted, shaking his head. "Dimentio is, by far, the best choice! He's tons more suspicious than Toadette!" Toad walked back to his seat, having nothing more to say. There was a moment of silence, before yet another person spoke up.

"I'll go ahead and, uh, vote Toadette." Yoshi stated. Toad stared at him in shock, and Yoshi cringed. "Sorry, I think she's more likely to be town than Dimentio."

"I'll clinch it. I vote Toadette." Dry Bones added.

"Majority has been reached!"

Toadette looked horribly downcast. Toad let out an angered hiss of breath, turning away from Toadette to avoid seeing her sad face.

"Sorry, little lady, but you're gonna have to leave." Grubba said, looking at her with a sad smile. "The copter's waitin' outside for ya."

Toadette sniffed, pushing her tears back, and stood up, walking to the huge doors and opening them, with slight difficulty. They slammed behind her, and Grubba, smirking, took a piece of paper out of his pocket and threw it to the floor where the remaining players, walking to his office at the end of the hallway on the balcony.

Toad scrambled for the paper, diving to the floor and grabbing it, looking it over. His expression turned from curiosity to smugness, and he smacked the stationary onto Dimentio's outstretched palm. Dimentio held it up to his face, reading it.

Toadette,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, because I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE with no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

Dimentio threw to the paper to the floor, shaking his head with regret. He barely heard Toad mutter "Told you."

**DAY 1 ENDS**

**NIGHT 1 BEGINS**

After spending the rest of the day chatting and mentally smacking themselves for voting out Toadette, the townies were in their beds, engaging in peaceful slumber. Meanwhile, the mafia were conversing in the basement where they would not be heard, deciding on who to eliminate.

"This is an easy one. We all know who to eliminate, right?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Certainly!"

"With all of my absolute sureness!"

"Yup!"

"Uh huh!"

"All right, I'll go tell Grubba. Oh, and you use your ability!"

"Okay, I'll just follow you and wait for you to finish."

The mafia did a group handshake before leaving the basement and heading to their respective rooms.

* * *

"All right, if you're sure, here." Grubba said, handing a piece of paper, much like Toadette's profile, to the one in front of him. That one took the paper gingerly, and after reading the paper's contents, thanked Grubba, handed him back the paper, and left the room.

"I knew it!" he said triumphantly, as he went back inside his room.

**NIGHT 1 ENDS**

**DAY 2 BEGINS**

"All right, y'all, come on out here!"

Everyone groaned sleepily, getting up, throwing on clothes, and heading back to the bottom floor of the entrance hall after hearing Grubba's loud voice. Well, not everyone. One was missing from among them.

"Huh? Wait, where's my brother?" Waluigi asked, looking around curiously.

"The mafia chose to eliminate **Wario** last night. He left in the middle of the night, like anyone has to when the mafia eliminates them." Grubba informed Waluigi. He handed the leader of the group that had headed into the entrance hall, Mario, Wario's profile.

Wario,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE, and you cannot be lynched during the day.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

"Darn it." Mario growled, crumpling up the paper and tossing it to the ground. "We're down two townies. The mafia are too smart for us…we HAVE to lynch a mafia, and we have to do it today."

_Coming next chapter…_

_Luigi and Kalmar come to blows._

"You CAN'T have that ability, because _I _do, you twit!" Luigi screamed.

"Don't mouth off at a Star Spirit, fool!" Kalmar returned, gritting his teeth in rage. "Things won't be pretty for you once I return to Shooting Star Summit!"

_Differing choices make the next vote a whirlwind of confusion._

"I promise, things WILL turn out good for us if we get rid of Dimentio." Luigi said forcefully, giving an ensured smile to Daisy. "Believe me on this."

"Well, I-" Daisy stammered.

"Mario is best! If we dump him, a mafia will be lynched today!" Watt yelled, glaring daggers at Luigi. "Don't believe this goofball, if you know what's good for you!"

_And, perhaps, the mafia will not be able to carry out their plans._

"Sorry, but you ain't allowed to eliminate that player." Grubba said, catching the person facing him off guard.

_I hope you guys like it! Be sure to review, and feel free to speculate on who you think is town or mafia! ;)_

_~Stay awesome_


	2. Crouching Plumber, Hidden Jester

_Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm really happy about all the feedback here, because, like I said on my profile, I really like this one out of my stories. ;) Oh, and I'll give you guys this; out of everyone's predictions, you guys nailed down at least one mafia. But, no more dilly-dallying! On to the next chapter!_

"Hey, can we start the voting now?" Dry Bones asked, looking at Grubba inquiringly.

"Oh, sure, y'all!" Grubba confirmed, nodding joyfully."Oh, yeah, but I forgot. Mario-boy!"

Mario looked over at him, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"One of the mafia used an ability on ya. You can't vote today, and, if ya have any, ya can't use abilities tonight." Grubba told him. Mario dropped his jaw.

"Seriously?" he asked meekly, disappointment apparent in his voice. Grubba nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya can still take part in the discussion!" Grubba said brightly, before heading back up to the stairs and over to his perch on the balcony. "A'right, y'all, votin' starts now! The majority is nine! Shoot!"

"I vote Dimentio!" Luigi shouted, pointing at the jester. Dimentio blinked in surprise.

"…What?" Dimentio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh heh heh! You can't back out of this one!" Luigi laughed. "I have an ability that lets me read one person's profile every night! I read yours last night, and YOU came back as a mafia!"

Dimentio seemed genuinely confused. "I…I don't understand…"

Kalmar looked at Luigi accusingly. "What? You're insane, you insolent mortal! I have that ability! I scanned Dimentio, and he is a townie!"

Luigi stared at Kalmar in confusion, but his face quickly turned to anger. "You can't have that ability, because _I _do, you twit!"

"Don't mouth off at a Star Spirit, fool!" Kalmar returned, gritting his teeth in rage. "Things won't be pretty for you once I return to Shooting Star Summit!"

"Guys, guys, stop it! Break it up!" Bowser Jr. ordered, in his high-pitched tone. Both grumbling, Kalmar and Luigi both took their respective places, looking away from each other.

"Me, I'm gonna vote Kalmar, 'cause I think he's lying." Bowser Jr. said bluntly.

"Little twerp," muttered Kalmar. "I will vote Luigi, because HE is lying. I am the one who can look at profiles every night, no joke!"

"I vote Mario." Watt chimed in.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked, looking around curiously.

"Well…it's pretty obvious Mario is a townie." Waluigi informed her.

"Obvious? How do you know? He could be tricking you." Watt reminded him, as Waluigi rolled his eyes at her.

"You know, I'm a little suspicious of you." Waluigi said warily. "You threw us off Daisy's path last time and convinced us to vote out Toadette; who was a townie. How do we know YOU'RE not mafia? I think you're the best choice right now."

Watt was taken off guard, but managed to recover. "Puh-leaze! You're just trying to make yourself fade into the background. Mario is thrusting himself forward and pretending to support the town. He really just wants to hurt us. He's obvious mafia!"

"If anyone here is obvious mafia, it's you." Mario spoke up. "You have no decent reason to vote me, and you're trying to support yourself with an attempt to act more relaxed than Toadette was; but we can see right through you."

"Mario, couldn't have said it better myself." Dimentio said gratefully. "I vote Watt."

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and vote Watt, too." Waluigi agreed.

"Um…" Peach hesitated, biting her lip. "I'll…vote Watt."

"THE Chuck Quizno will make an argument!" Chuck Quizno shouted. "Peach is hesitating; DESPITE the great evidence put towards Watt! I vote PEACH, for this heinous act of pausing and indecision!"

"You don't vote Watt, DESPITE the great evidence put towards HER?" Yoshi asked, his imitation of Quizno's dramatic speech pattern making a few people snicker.

"THE Chuck Quizno does not enjoy following trends!" Chuck Quizno claimed, crossing his arms and turning his head away from Yoshi. Yoshi sighed and mashed his hand against his cheek.

"I'll go with Quizno. I vote Peach." Daisy stated.

"WHAT?" Luigi asked incredulously.

"Eh?" Daisy asked, turning her head to face Luigi.

"I promise, things WILL turn out good for us if we get rid of Dimentio." Luigi said forcefully, giving an ensured smile to Daisy. "Believe me on this."

"Well, I-" Daisy stammered.

"Mario is best! If we dump him, a mafia will be lynched today!" Watt yelled, glaring daggers at Luigi. "Don't believe this goofball, if you know what's good for you!"

"I'm not a goo-"

"Hey, I wanna RAWK a mafia today!" Rawk Hawk shouted. "I don't like Mario very much, soooo…RAAAAAWWWWK MARIO! Or…VOOOOOOOTE MARIO!"

"I'm chunkin' Mario, too!" O'Chunks added.

**Vote Count:**

**Mario (3): Watt, Rawk Hawk, O'Chunks**

**Watt (3): Dimentio, Waluigi, Peach**

**Peach (2): Chuck Quizno, Daisy**

**Dimentio (1): Luigi**

**Luigi (1): Kalmar**

**Kalmar (1): Bowser Jr.**

**Unable to vote (1): Mario**

**Yet to vote (6): Yoshi, Bowser, Toad, Rosalina, Doopliss, Dry Bones**

"Hmmm…I think Watt sounds like the most reasonable choice," said Dry Bones. "I'll vote Watt, but I think Daisy is pretty suspicious as well." Dimentio gave Dry Bones a thumbs-up, which the skeleton Koopa returned with a firm smile.

"Watt, why are we even coming to blows over this?" Luigi asked. "Dimentio supports Mario and he's voting for you. Why not go for him?"

"…Well, now that I think about it, you're right." Watt said decidedly. "Unvote Mario, vote Dimentio."

"Uh, I guess I'll unvote Peach and vote Dimentio." Daisy said, lingering hesitation in her voice.

"Hm hm hmmmm…THE Chuck Quizno will unvote Peach, and, yes, AND, vote…Dimentio! He's TOO much of a schemer!" Chuck Quizno announced.

Dimentio grimaced, quickly realizing how bad this situation was becoming. He gave a pleading look towards Mario, who shrugged in a way that said "I've got nothin'." Dimentio put his face in his palm, groaning.

"Wait!" Kalmar shouted, making everyone look at him strangely. "I unvote Luigi, and vote Watt. I…think she's more suspicious."

"I vote Dimentio. The constellations have always been unfavorable of him, and I'm getting bad vibes." Rosalina stated.

"Hmph! I unvote Kalmar, and vote Mario…he's a bad man!" Bowser Jr. shouted, raging. Mario chuckled in amusement.

"Bowser Jr., Dimentio is Mario's associate." Watt explained. "It's better to vote for him!"

"Hmph!" Bowser Jr. said defiantly. "I unvote Mario, and vote Watt! She's trying to manipulate me! That's not nice!"

Watt grumbled in anger, looking around the room.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

"I'll vote Watt." Yoshi stated. "I don't like Dimentio, but Watt seems like the more sensible choice."

"Raaaaaagh! I vote Mario!" Bowser cackled. "The plumber will die…because he's stupid! Er, and he's mafia! Yeah…he is!"

"I vote Mario, too." Toad added. "I think he gave himself away more by supporting Dimentio, although I think Dimentio is definitely mafia, too."

**Vote Count:**

**Watt (7): Dimentio, Waluigi, Peach, Dry Bones, Kalmar, Bowser Jr., Yoshi**

**Dimentio (5): Luigi, Watt, Daisy, Chuck Quizno, Rosalina**

**Mario (4): Rawk Hawk, O'Chunks, Bowser, Toad**

**Unable to vote (1): Mario**

**Yet to vote (1): Doopliss**

"Hey, Doopliss, you going to give any thoughts on all this? Or, y'know, at least vote?" Mario asked, hoping against hope that his former enemy wouldn't vote for him or Dimentio.

"Hmmm…." Doopliss paused in thought, tapping his feet on his floor. "I…don't really like any of the ones being voted for. This is hard."

Everyone leaned in, intent on hearing Doopliss's decision.

"I'll…vote for Watt." Doopliss said decidedly, making Mario lean back and wipe his sweaty brow, and Watt's fury grow.

"One more vote needed for Watt to be lynched!" Grubba announced.

"You're all making a huge mistake!" Watt screamed, sparks buzzing around her.

"Sorry that we lynched you, mafia. Try not to cry." Waluigi said, his tone of voice mocking the Li'l Sparkie.

"One, I'm not a mafia, two, you haven't lynched me yet!" Watt reminded him. "Someone needs to change their vote for me to go; that's not going to happen!"

"Everyone, wait!" Mario shouted, catching everyone's attention. "The day ending in no-lynch means our only hope of eliminating a mafia is the neutral; and who knows where he's gonna swing? Listen, I have an idea. What if Dimentio has a negative handicap? You know, if he's scanned by Luigi, he comes back as a mafia?"

Watt just laughed, grinning at Mario.

"Nice attempt, you conniving little mafia, but that's not going to fly. That's ridiculous!" Watt told him. Luigi, meanwhile, seemed to be deep in thought, taking a wrench and turning it over and over in his hands. Kalmar looked confused, his face twisting up.

"Come on. It's possible." Mario argued. "Somebody, anybody! Change your vo-"

"Unvote Dimentio, vote Watt."

Watt's jaw dropped at Luigi, who looked up at Grubba with confidence in his eyes.

"That's majority, right?" Luigi asked.

"Sure is, sonny!" Grubba said brightly. "Watt, I'm gonna hafta to ask ya to leave, little lady."

Watt, sighing frustratedly, went up to her room, grabbed her things, and headed outside, ignoring Grubba's mentioning to her that the helicopter was waiting for her.

Grubba threw Watt's profile to the floor. Mario scampered to it, picking it up and reading it quickly.

"Yes!" Mario shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Everyone swarmed around him and read the paper.

Watt,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a MAFIA, and you can "paralyze" one player every night, making them unable to vote the following day and unable to use abilities the following night.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

"All right! This is great!" Toad cried. "We can definitely trust Mario and Dimentio now…sorry about that, Mario."

Mario smiled at his mushroom-topped friend. "No problem, Toad." The duo shook hands.

"I believed you, bro, and it paid off, but…" Luigi said meekly, scratching his head. "I still don't understand how that ability could be in this game."

Mario shrugged. "I read up on Mafia and I found out that that role is given out sometimes, but the player doesn't know about it."

"But…we can't trust Kalmar." Luigi noted, turning to the Star Spirit with a hard face. "You lied about your ability. Confess, and we might believe you."

"I already told you, I DO have it!" Kalmar said defensively, sighing angrily. "Why won't anybody believe me? I can scan players!"

"Two players with that abilty?" Daisy asked. "Sounds unlikely…"

"Wait…maybe I can go past limitations?" Kalmar suggested.

"Yeah, I think you're our stronger cop, and Luigi is a weak one." Waluigi added.

"Well, no point in strategic talk right now." Peach said, smiling sweetly. "Tea, anyone?"

DAY 2 ENDS

NIGHT 2 ENDS

"Sorry, but you ain't allowed to eliminate that player." Grubba said, catching the person facing him off guard.

"…What?" The person asked.

"An ability is protectin' that player tonight. Ya gotta pick somebody else." Grubba stated.

The person smirked, taking back the scrap of paper and crossing out the name previously written there, and scribbling down another name. "Luckily, we have a backup."

Grubba looked at the paper, and nodded in approval. "A'right, this is okay."

The person left Grubba's office, sighing in relief. Good thing that the mafia had planned for something like that.

* * *

Everyone bounded down the stairs sleepily, some rubbing their eyes, others mustering up energy to try and meet the day enthusiastically. However, it was hard, because it had already been noticed that two players were missing. One of them valuable.

"A'right, everyone, as you noticed, two eliminations happened last night." Grubba explained, accordingly waving two profiles in one of his hands. "The first was the mafia's. The main man himself, **Mario**, was the mafia's choice. And the neutral's pick was a little strange, but I guess they had some reasoning for gettin' rid of **Rawk Hawk**."

Dimentio took the profiles, and fire burned inside him when he read them both.

Mario,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE, and have no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

Rawk Hawk,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE, and have no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

"Y'all look kinda tired…you wanna start the vote later?" Grubba asked.

Dimentio walked forward, his sleepiness leaving him immediately. "I'm not tired. Let's start the vote."

_Hope you guys like this one. I tried to give it a little more substance than the last chapter. Please review, and remember,_

_~Stay awesome_


	3. Chunks Gets Chunked

Everyone took their places, all of them with different mindsets and moods. Grubba trotted up the steps, taking a stance at the balcony's railing.

"Majority is eight this time, y'all!" Grubba announced. "Now, shoot!"

"Hee hee hee! I don't gotta compete with Rawk Hawk anymore!" O'Chunks said excitedly. "I'm dern glad that he was CHUNKED!"

"You're glad that Rawk Hawk went? He was a townie." Peach noted, slight suspicion in her voice. "I mean, I'm not voting for you, but it's weird."

"I think that's strange, too." Luigi added, eyeing O'Chunks.

"Guys, I know O'Chunks personally. Trust me, this isn't at all a good enough lead for us to vote him." Dimentio cut in. "Me, I'm going to vote Toad. He was the only one who voted for Mario who didn't have a personal grudge against him."

"I apologized to Mario, though." Toad replied smoothly. "Don't forget that, and don't pin the blame on me because I made a small slip-up."

Dimentio sighed, and nodded begrudgingly. "I guess you're right. It's just that there aren't too many good trails to follow right now. Unvote Toad."

"Not only that, but we're all frustrated that Mario is gone." Rosalina chimed in. "He was one of the town's power players. We just lost a major boost to the town."

"Well, I can tell you guys this." Luigi spoke up. "I scanned Toad last night. He's a townie."

"In turn, I scanned Daisy." Kalmar stated. "She is also a townie."

"Hmmm…really?" Dimentio asked, his voice indicating that he was deep in thought. "This is strange…Daisy was one of my suspects, and I've had a lingering suspicion of Toad since day one…but, I don't think either of you are lying, to be honest. So I'll believe you."

"So…that leaves us where we were." Dry Bones stated.

Silence followed, everyone enveloped in their own way of thinking. After a few minutes, Waluigi spoke up.

"Okay, I know what Dimentio said, but really, we don't have anything else…I vote O'Chunks." Waluigi said solemnly. Dimentio stared at him, disbelief in his face.

"This is just typical O'Chunks." Dimentio informed Waluigi. "On anyone else, it might be suspicious. Not on him. Trust me, voting O'Chunks is stupid. Don't do it."

"I already said that I KNOW that." Waluigi said, exasperated. "But we don't have any better leads. Day three should not end in no-lynch; day one? Sure. Day three? Nuh-uh."

"I agree heartily, but O'Chunks still isn't a good choice." Dimentio insisted. "Do what you want, but don't mislynch."

"I'll vote Waluigi." Dry Bones spoke up. "He's trying to rush a lynch on O'Chunks, when we should be having time to think. He could be mafia, trying to trick us into lynching a townie."

"I'm a townie, and I'm valuable to the town," confirmed Waluigi. "I've been trying to stay quiet as best as I can, but it's getting hard. Really, I might change my vote if a better option arrives, it's just that a no-lynch is too risky right now. I want some security."

"A mislynch is more risky. I'd rather keep our chances of larger numbers than further whittle down the amount of townies left." Dimentio pointed out.

"I'd rather take a risk, and see a mafia get lynched." Waluigi argued. "It's clear our views are pretty different, Dimentio."

"Seems so." Dimentio said coolly.

"Hey! Hey!" O'Chunks shouted, waving his arms. "I vote Waluigi, 'cause he voted for me! He'll be CHUNKED for that!"

"That's a dumb reason to vote somebody." Waluigi scoffed.

"Typical O'Chunks," Dimentio reiterated, muttering under his breath.

"I'll...I'm going to…I'm going to vote O'Chunks." Peach said indecisively. "I think taking a bit of a risk is better. Plus, he is the most suspicious right now."

"Peach, why are you so hesitant?" Dimentio asked. "You've been like this the whole time."

"It's…this game is just kind of unnerving." Peach said, worry filling her voice. "I'm always worried that people aren't going to like me because I don't vote for their choice."

"Man, Peach. You should expect us to be more mature than that." Daisy said incredulously.

"I only don't like people if they steal my hostages! I don't care about choices in this game!" Bowser roared.

"THE Chuck Quizno is a master of quizzes! He gets emotional about quizzes, HOWEVER, he is not, I repeat, NOT AT ALL, a hypocrite, ladies and gentlemen!" Chuck Quizno declared.

"Oh…I guess I was wrong." Peach said, blushing.

"Don't worry about it, Peach." Luigi said assuringly. "But, going back to the votes, I'm voting O'Chunks. Weird that I'm agreeing with Waluigi, but this is the best piece of evidence we have so far this day. I don't have anything better. Who am I to argue?"

"Wait, let's consider Bowser." Dimentio suggested. "We can't just assume that Mario being his enemy is the only reason he voted Mario. He could have been trying to-"

"The same could be said for O'Chunks." Waluigi stated, cutting into Dimentio's sentence. "He voted for Mario, too."

Dimentio's face showed he was clearly struggling with discovering a viable argument to dispute the vote for O'Chunks. Waluigi raised an eyebrow at him.

"You could be a mafia, trying to defend one of your pals. Mario could have just been a misled townie." Waluigi pointed out. "Or maybe you're the neutral, trying to play the field on the townies? You're a wild card, Dimentio. Don't just think you're a confirmed townie and be done with it."

"Of course I know that." Dimentio snipped. "I'm not that arrogant. I'm just…this is so frustrating! This is, by far, O'Chunks' usual behavior! This is not mafia-like for him!"

"We've already explained, jester boy; it's just that this is the best lead we have." Toad explained. "And, with that, I vote O'Chunks. I repeat, he's our best bet."

"This is dumb!" O'Chunks protested, raising his fists angrily. "Why are you voting me? I'm a townie! Townie to the bone!"

"O'Chunks is not a mafia!" Dimentio repeated, balling his fists up. "Listen, you guys are letting your common sense leave you! This is just how O'Chunks always acts! How much more can I shove it through your skulls?"

**Vote Count:**

**O'Chunks (4): Waluigi, Peach, Luigi, Toad**

**Waluigi (2): Dry Bones, O'Chunks**

**Yet to vote (9): Yoshi, Daisy, Bowser, Rosalina, Doopliss, Dimentio, Bowser Jr., Kalmar, Chuck Quizno**

"I'll…vote Waluigi." Yoshi said slowly. "He seems to be misleading the town, which is, of course, not good. I'm not too sure he's mafia, but he could be the neutral."

"I'm not the neutral, I'm a townie, and I'm important." Waluigi said forcefully. "Seriously, O'Chunks is our best lead so far. It's not a very big one, but it's not faint, either."

"I vote Waluigi, because I don't know what else to do." Dimentio said simply. "He's not giving us the right decision on who to vote, and he seems like a mafia. That's really all I have."

"I vote O'Chunks. He's stupid, I wanna see him get out of here, that's that," said Bowser Jr.

"I vote O'Chunks, because I agree with everything my son said!" Bowser cackled. "Good job at being mean, son!"

"Heh heh! Thanks, Dad!" Bowser Jr. replied, wiping a finger under his nose in embarrassment.

"THE Chuck Quizno votes O'Chunks! O'Chunks is VERY susceptible, and, yes, AND, is happy a townie went home! WHAT is with that, ladies and gentlemen?" Chuck Quizno asked, looking around.

"I vote Waluigi. He isn't that nice of a guy, and he's weird. O'Chunks doesn't seem that suspicious." Daisy said quizzically.

"Hey! I'm not weird!" Waluigi shouted, his spiky moustache rippling with fury and his purple hat becoming askew.

"Stop arguing over a petty thing like that." Kalmar requested, closing his eyes in frustration. "I vote O'Chunks. I don't have a clue who to accuse other than him. He's the only one there's substantial evidence against. Waluigi shouldn't be voted for going for the only one who it makes sense to vote against."

"C'mon, O'Chunks is the best choice!" Bowser shouted. "Waluigi is ugly and weird, but O'Chunks is suspicious! You should vote O'Chunks!"

"I'm not suspicious!" O'Chunks yelled. "I'm just happy my rival left! Stop voting for me, you bloody dummies!"

"I never really noticed rivalry between you and Rawk Hawk." Waluigi noted, raising an eyebrow. "You made a pretty big slip-up, and now you're making excuses about it. You can't get out of this corner, pal; you're finished."

"I suppose I will vote O'Chunks." Rosalina said, her voice bored. "The constellations were never especially against him, but he seems to be the best choice."

"That's it." Dimentio spat. "Nobody's going to listen to me. Go ahead and lynch O'Chunks. See if I care."

"Oh, speakin' o' that, you reached majority back when Kalmar voted." Grubba said in realization. "Okay, then, time to go, O'Chunks. The helicopter's waitin'."

"You all deserve a big fat CHUNKIN', ya hear me?" O'Chunks shouted, as he walked up the stairs to his room, grabbed his bags, and slammed the door behind him as he walked out.

"There ya go." Grubba said, dropping O'Chunks' profile to the floor. Toad trotted over to it and picked it up, reading it over.

"Darn it," Toad mumbled. Everyone crowded around him to read the note.

O'Chunks,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, because I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE with no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

Waluigi bit down hard on his lip, and Dimentio just walked off, laughing merrily.

DAY 3 ENDS

NIGHT 3 BEGINS

The person walked down the hall, looking around warily. If they were discovered, things would be bad. Quite bad.

The person walked into Grubba's office, gingerly closing the door. Grubba looked up absentmindedly from some papers, his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, hi," he said duly, looking back down. The person walked up to Grubba, took a piece of yellow note paper, and scribbled down a name. Grubba took it after seeing the person holding it out to him, and read it.

"Fine," was Grubba's only comment. The person left, giving a sigh of relief.

NIGHT 3 ENDS

DAY 4 BEGINS

Everyone walked down the stairs. They were getting more and more excited about the game, and now all of them were alert and ready for bad news. Grubba grinned toothily at the group of twelve, waving two pieces of paper. Everyone was puzzled; this couldn't be the neutral.

"All right, y'all, last night was excitin', I tell ya! The mafia's choice was **Kalmar**, that ol' Star Spirit, and another person had a 'kill' last night! They got a mafia for ya; an' that mafia was **Daisy**!" Grubba informed them.

"We got a mafia?" Yoshi asked excitedly.

"Yessir!" Grubba shouted, showing his gums.

"Wait…but…the neutral only kills on even-numbered nights." Rosalina said in confusion. "So…who could have done it?"

"Exactly." Grubba said slyly. Everyone looked around, bewildered; well, except for one person, who was bearing fake surprise. Luckily for them, nobody noticed that person.

"A'right, here's their profiles," said Grubba. Grubba handed the pieces of stationary to Peach, who held them up so everyone else could read.

Kalmar,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, because I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE, and once per night, you can "scan" one player; or, in other words, come to my office and gimme one player's name; and I will give you that player's profile. (What this player does NOT know is that their results will be the opposite of the truth. However, if a player has an ability that has their results come back as a lie, you will receive their true profile.)

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

Daisy,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, because I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a MAFIA with no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

The town felt a glimmer of hope as they read Daisy's profile over and over, satisfied with the knowledge that another mafia had been eliminated from the game. In turn, the mafia in the group felt frustrated that another one of their cohorts had gone. And, different yet, the neutral simply felt indifference, though, since he leaned towards the townies more than the mafia, he was slightly satisfied that a mafia had been eliminated from the game.

"Well, this is good," Peach began, as she turned to face Dimentio. "In more ways than one, actually. Because I already know who I'm voting for."

Dimentio felt crestfallen as he realized what Peach meant.

Kalmar's scan from earlier in the game had brought him back as a townie.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! As always, I would love your reviews and speculation on town/mafia and all that, and I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic. Plus, I just noticed, I'm updating pretty quickly. Probably just because I love writing this. XD_

_~Stay awesome_


	4. Bodyguard Unguarded

Dimentio was eerily quiet as he sat down inside the entrance hall, staring glassily at his knees. He still didn't understand at all…hopefully, he could resolve this situation.

"A'right, y'all! Majority is seven! Sha-oot!" Grubba shouted from the upstairs balcony.

"I vote Dimentio." Peach said quickly. "Kalmar's scan from the first night had him as a townie. Now that we know Kalmar's ability, the choice is phenomenally easy."

"I vote Dimentio, too, mama!" Bowser Jr. squeaked, continuing before Peach could interrupt with "I'm not your mother." "This is just common sense! Don't be a dummy!"

"I vote Dimentio. What can I say? The obvious mafia is obvious." Luigi added. Dimentio gritted his teeth in thought, forming plans and solutions. Few of the latter were coming to mind, and coherent forms of the former weren't exactly rushing in, either.

"I vote Bowser Jr." Doopliss chimed in.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Huh?" Bowser asked, furrowing his huge brow. "You some kinda idiot? Puh-leaze! We need to get rid of Dimentio! I vote Dimentio!"

"Bowser Jr. is a much, much surer bet, slick." Doopliss informed Bowser. "Trust me, or die a piggy death!"

"Uh, actually, yer pig power is disabled for the game, Doopliss." Grubba said reluctantly.

"What? Dang it!" Doopliss yelled, pouting.

"I vote Dimentio. That jester is frowned upon by the constellations…before, I thought nothing of it, assuming it was due to his real-world reputation. BUT! It could be for other reasons! Reasons more critical to the matter at hand!" Rosalina declared.

"I'll vote Bowser Jr., too." Waluigi spoke up. "I mean, really, I know what happened with O'Chunks and all, but we still can't just assume personality being the reason for a vote. Why was he gunning for Mario? Hoping to get rid of a power player early, maybe?"

"I vote Bowser Jr. as well." Yoshi added. "Plus, Dimentio has done nothing but help the town. He could have an ability that makes the scanner get the opposite results once he's scanned. Why is everyone so unwilling to believe that?"

"Um, because there aren't any better leads?" Peach asked rhetorically. "To be frank, find the other halves of your brains, Einsteins."

"You don't need to insult me to get a point across." Yoshi spat. "Why so bitter?"

"I'm just saying that you should think about this." Peach returned. "It's so much more likely that Dimentio has just been trying to earn our trust, and now his façade of help has come crashing down around him. We found him out. He's done."

"Oh, I'm not panicking just yet, my princess."

Everyone turned to Dimentio with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Toad probed.

"Because not only do I know I'm not mafia, but there's a much better target we should all go for." Dimentio said matter-of-factly. "I vote Waluigi."

"Waluigi DID start up the vote on O'Chunks…" Yoshi said thoughtfully. "But I voted for O'Chunks, too, so I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Plus, I happened to SCAN Waluigi last night, and he's townie." Luigi interrupted. "So, uh, no go, clown."

"I'm a townie. And there's likely someone on the mafia's side that flips townie when scanned. So your results aren't exactly foolproof." Dimentio said smoothly. Luigi crossed his arms and gave a "Hmph."

"No, you're most likely a mafia, and Waluigi is most likely a townie." Dry Bones cut in. "You're backed into a corner, and you're trying to find a way out. Sorry, but you're failing miserably at that."

"I'm doing the best that I can to prove I'm townie, considering the situation I'm in." Dimentio replied. "If you were being questioned like me, you'd be using the same supposedly weak defense."

"Well, let's hear all of your supposedly weak defense." Dry Bones propositioned, leaning back. "I'm listening."

"Well, for one, like Yoshi said, I've done nothing but help the town out. I, for the most part, helmed the vote against Watt, and tried to convince all of you not to vote out O'Chunks." Dimentio began. "Mario, who was a townie, vouched for me, and it's obviously hard for him to be misled. Finally, think about it. Why am I being so heavily targeted? That's simple. The mafia have pointed you towards me. Luigi is likely a mafia. Peach might be. There isn't all that much evidence that leads to me; this is a stupid vote. Don't go through with this."

After Dimentio's remarks, everybody fell into their own thoughts, trying to decide what to do. Bowser grinded his rows of teeth on each other, sharpening their points. Luigi looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, tapping his foot on the ground. Toad closed his eyes and seemed to enter a sort of half-meditation. Finally, the silence was ripped apart.

"I think Dimentio sounds legit. I unvote Dimentio, and vote Waluigi." Luigi stated. Peach gaped at him, and Dry Bones raised an eyebrow as he stared in Luigi's direction.

"Are you serious, Luigi?" Peach asked incredulously. "Dimentio's still just trying to trick us…you're being dumb!"

"Peach, stop calling us idiots and morons and dumb and all that and maybe we'll actually listen to you." Yoshi informed him, looking at her harshly. "As for me, I unvote Bowser Jr., and vote Waluigi. Luigi's scans aren't all that reliable; I still suspect Toad, and Dimentio has me convinced. I think Waluigi is our safest target, as he is most suspicious."

**Vote Count:**

**Dimentio (4): Peach, Bowser Jr., Bowser, Rosalina **

**Waluigi (3): Dimentio, Luigi, Yoshi**

**Bowser Jr. (2): Doopliss, Waluigi **

**Yet to vote (3): Toad, Dry Bones, Chuck Quizno**

"Seems like a stalemate, because I'm honestly not sure who to vote for." Toad said thoughtfully. "All three sides have interesting points…hmmmm….I'll wait a little longer to decide who to vote."

"THE Chuck Quizno believes that Bowser Jr. has been VERY suspicious. Yes, VERY, I tell you!" Chuck Quizno announced, holding his head up high. "He will vote Bowser Jr., for the good of the town!"

"I'm with Toad on this one. This vote is hard." Dry Bones said in contemplation. "I'll hold off, too…my vote could change this whole thing."

"Look, Waluigi started up the vote against O'Chunks; a townie." Dimentio told Toad and Dry Bones, attempting to get them on his side. "I've helped the town a lot so far, since I fired the suspicion against Daisy, who's now gone, and I pushed the vote against Watt. Why should I be voted? I could have an ability I don't know about that makes me flip mafia when I'm scanned."

"Kalmar scanned Dimentio, and Dimentio came back a townie." Peach said calmly. "Kalmar's ability would indicate that Dimentio is mafia. I don't think it's likely that his ability is like that."

"I KNOW Bowser Jr. is mafia," Doopliss said simply.

Toad looked between the three players several times, before ultimately making a decision.

"I vote Waluigi." Toad said decisively. "I believe Dimentio provided the best evidence. I really don't want this to turn out bad again…we gotta get this right. I'll go with the surest bet."

Suddenly, something in Luigi's head snapped, and his eyes became as wide as possible.

"I unvote Waluigi, vote Dimentio!" Luigi said hastily, his face looking critical. "I just remembered something! Waluigi's ability…it was REALLY important! I don't think it was fabricated!"

"What? What was his ability?" Dimentio asked.

"He can save someone from being eliminated every night!" Luigi informed him. "If we lynch him, the mafia practically has this in the bag! Don't vote Waluigi! Take your votes off him! This is an ORDER!"

"You're being so forceful…" Peach said quizzically. "Could YOU be mafia, trying to save a partner? You sound very desperate. It's strange. I mean, you shouldn't be THAT frantic."

"I'm being frantic because his ability's freakin' good!" Luigi yelled. "Don't vote him!"

"More evidence towards Waluigi, I say." Dimentio pointed out.

"Shut up! You're probably the mafia!" Luigi shouted, pointing a gloved finger to the jester. Dimentio rolled his eyes, sighing.

"I've defended myself to the best of my ability. I've given you explanations. I am not mafia. I am a townie." Dimentio said solemnly. "Believe me or take one step closer to losing this game for us."

"I…" Peach hesitated, biting her lip. "I vote Waluigi. Oh, and, um, unvote Dimentio. Something smells, that's for sure."

"I'll confirm my vote for Waluigi." Yoshi added.

"You total idiots!" Luigi screamed.

"I would vote Luigi or maybe Bowser Jr., but we've got proof on Waluigi, too, and he's got tons more votes. I vote Waluigi." Dry Bones declared.

"One more vote needed to lynch Waluigi! Two more needed for Dimentio!" Grubba announced, using his fingers to show the different numbers.

"I unvote Bowser Jr., vote Dimentio." Waluigi stated. "This is my best bet to stay in the game…plus, you seem a bit more like a mafia to me now."

"You aren't going to defend yourself?" Dimentio asked nonchalantly.

"No defense is needed. Luigi gave all the defense I need." Waluigi replied.

"Huh. All right, then." Dimentio said casually, shrugging.

"One more vote needed for both!" Grubba shouted. "Who will go?"

Everyone looked at each other, Dimentio and Waluigi sweating bullets while doing so. Doopliss seemed to be deep in thought, frowning unpleasantly.

"Well, I guess this might be no-lyn-"

"I unvote Bowser Jr.!" Doopliss said dramatically. Everyone stared at him questioningly.

"And I vooooote…" Doopliss drew out the sentence, trying to cause suspense. He was certainly succeeding; Dimentio and Waluigi's breaths became ragged in anticipation.

"Waluigi!" Dimentio shouted. Waluigi sighed disappointedly, getting up and heading for his room to get his things.

"Well, looks like ya get the message, Waluigi." Grubba noted. "You're gonna have to leave."

Waluigi shook his head at everyone as he opened the huge doors and walked outside, letting them shut behind him. Grubba threw Waluigi's profile down to Peach's outstretched hand. Everyone leaned in and read the paper.

Waluigi,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE, and once per night, you can select one player. That player can't be eliminated by the mafia that night.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

"You're going down tomorrow, Dimentio." Peach commented, crumpling the paper up and placing it in his hand, before walking away. Dimentio cringed, closing his eyes and squeezing the wad of paper tightly. An ability he didn't know about and some bad choices had done him in.

DAY 4 ENDS

NIGHT 4 BEGINS

She glided down the hall, knowing of her choice immediately. Dimentio could be lynched tomorrow, but Yoshi could go now. He had silently been bandwagoning on votes and palling around with players like Dimentio and the mysterious Doopliss. Of course he was the best choice right now.

She walked into Grubba's office, quickly grabbing a piece of note paper and scribbling down her choice. She handed the paper to Grubba, who read it and shook his head.

"Well, **Peach**, Yoshi's goin' down, but so are you." Grubba told her.

"Wh-what?" Peach asked, completely shocked.

"Well, **Yoshi **is a townie. If you target a townie, you're eliminated, too. Simple as that, li'l lady." Grubba said apologetically.

Peach was at a total loss for words, and simply stammered like a fool as Grubba led her out of his office and went to wake Yoshi. Peach had made a bad call. Meanwhile, one of the mafia watched through a crack in the door to his bedroom, snickering evilly…

* * *

Both of them were about to use their ability, but one left their room first, and so the other waited, not daring to catch a glimpse of the first. Once the other heard the first go back to their room, that one went to Grubba's office.

"Heh, tonight done be excitin' fer sure," Grubba muttered as the second entered, scribbling down their choice on a piece of note paper, like usual. Grubba took it and handed the according profile to the person. That person left with a wispy smile. Perhaps things were looking up for the town.

* * *

Only seven remained in the morning. Yes, only seven. They were all confused, and noticed the absence of a particular four. They, like always, tried to ignore that fact, but couldn't any longer when they saw Grubba waiting for them with four profiles.

"Well, here we have the final seven, y'all! **Luigi, Toad, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Rosalina, Doopliss, and Dry Bones!**"

Luigi took the four profiles without bothering to hear anything else. He looked them over intently, and was surprised at his findings.

Dimentio,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE, and have no abilities. (What he does not know is that if he is scanned, he will come back as a mafia. Kalmar will be given his true profile, not including this info.)

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

Chuck Quizno,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a MAFIA, and have no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

Peach,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE, and only twice in the game, you may eliminate one player at night. If you target a townie with either use of this ability, you will be eliminated as well.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

Yoshi,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE, and have no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

"Dimentio wasn't mafia?" Bowser asked randomly, quite surprised.

"Nope, he wasn't." Grubba replied, shaking his head with a smile.

"Peach…that was a little stupid of her." Luigi pointed out. "She should've gone with Dimentio…even though she would have gone, too, that would have just been three eliminations, not four."

"You're one to talk, Luigi!" Bowser Jr. squeaked. "You've been stupid this whole game! I don't like you! And I don't like your big brother! You switched votes, like, three times yesterday! Quit being a wishy-washy dork!"

"What?" Luigi questioned, appalled.

"Okay, okay, okay, let's break it up!" Toad suggested, holding his hands out between the pair. "I wanna start the voting now. That good with everyone?" Toad looked around, and begrudgingly, everyone nodded in agreement.

"A'kay, then." Grubba said excitedly. "You're all so fired up! Great! Let's go!"

Everyone took their seats, all focused on one goal; _'I have to win this game.'_

_Sorry this took so long; or at least, longer than usual. I've been distracted by extended family visiting and the incredible awesomeness of Phoenix Wright. Thanks so much for all the feedback and reviews, and I'd love more! And don't forget to always_

_~Stay awesome_


	5. Doopliss's Last Words

"A'right, y'all, it's comin' down to the wire!" Grubba announced, bounding up the stairs and to the balcony. "Majority is four! Shooooot!"

"I STILL know Bowser Jr. is mafiaaaaaa," said Doopliss, in a sing-song voice. "I vote Bowser Jr. We might lose if we don't get 'im."

"Doopliss, it's been really hard to pin you down." Dry Bones noted, raising an eyebrow and cupping his hand to his chin. "I'm starting to think you're the neutral…you've been acting weird the whole game."

"Nope, I'm town." Doopliss answered. "My ability's good. I found out Bowser Jr. is a mafia from it. Vote him."

"Wait, don't pull a Kalmar." Luigi said hesitantly. "I'm the one who scans people. And I scanned Rosalina. I vote for her."

"She's mafia?" Dry Bones asked, attempting to get things straight.

"I think that was confirmed when I voted for her, smarty pants." Luigi said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, gosh." Dry Bones said defensively. "I vote Rosalina. I'm pretty sure Luigi is our scanner; or I guess our…what do they call them? Detective? Cop?"

"I think it's cop." Toad chimed in.

"Ah." Dry Bones said in understanding. "Then I'm pretty sure Luigi's our cop."

"Urggghhhhh…I vote Rosalina." Bowser said indecisively. "The green guy is probably right. ("MY NAME IS LUIGIIII!") I think he is the…cop, right?" Toad nodded. "Yeah. He's the cop."

"The day's gone by real quick!" Grubba shouted. "One more vote needed to lynch Rosalina!"

"Gah! You are all complete fools!" Rosalina declared. "To think I've been helping you simpletons…bah!"

"Helping us?" Dry Bones asked, blinking in confusion. "What in the world are you talking about? You've been betraying your mafia buddies?"

"No!" Rosalina said fiercely. "I am the neutral player! I eliminated that annoying Rawk Hawk, and the insolent Chuck Quizno! I've been doing the town a service! My last kill was a mafia! Eliminate me and wallow in loss!"

Everyone was taken off guard. Toad looked strange, Dry Bones still looked confused, Bowser Jr.'s mouth was hanging open slightly, Bowser stared at Rosalina appraisingly, Luigi seemed to be adding things up in his head, and Doopliss looked giddy, laughing mirthfully.

"Wait…we wouldn't be able to reach majority if we lynched the neutral. It would three to three…no, three to two, because of the mafia's night kill." Luigi deduced. "So…we can't take this chance. If Rosalina is the neutral and we lynch her, we'll lose."

"But Grubba said at the start that if the neutral was scanned, they'd come back as a townie, with no abilities." Bowser said, in a rare flash of remembrance. "So, she's still a mafia."

"Well, I coulda been bluffin' to y'all!" Grubba said amusedly. "Don't expect me to hand the game to ya!"

"So…it's too risky." Toad said decidedly. "Guys, unvote Rosalina. We'll lose the game if we vote her out."

"Yeah, I unvote Rosalina." Luigi agreed. "If she's the neutral…we're in deep yogurt."

"Now you should vote Bowser Juuuuniooooor!" Doopliss pointed out, grinning fiendishly. "Right, slick?"

"I'm not sure if we can trust you, Doopliss." Luigi said suspiciously. "You've been doing some weird stuff, like Dry Bones said. You seem a lot like a mafia to me…"

"Doopliss is a big dumb dummy!" Bowser Jr. squeaked. "He's trying to get me out because I have a good ability to help the town! I vote Doopliss! Jerkface!"

"Jerkface? That's kinda harsh, slick…" Doopliss said sadly.

"I unvote Rosalina, and I vote Doopliss!" Bowser roared. "I agree with my boy! Doopliss is scummy, and we need to get rid of 'im!"

"I don't agree, personally." Toad spoke up. "I think our best target is Luigi. He's been making stupid scans and hasn't helped us out any. Perhaps he isn't the cop at all…? In any case, I vote Luigi."

"What? You're insane, Toad!" Luigi shouted. "I scanned you, so I know that you're town…but you're being misled! Okay, my judgment on scans hasn't been perfect. So what? Your choices on voting haven't been divine! Quit blaming me!"

"You're getting uptight and angry. Mafia-like, Luigi…" Toad said mysteriously.

"Agh! I'm just mad…I've gotten this far into the game. It would feel so awful to lose out now, and because of a mislynch, no less!" Luigi said exasperatedly.

"I guess I understand. It's nothing big." Dry Bones said warmly. "I mean, I feel the same way. What would it be like to be lynched at this point…? I almost don't wanna vote."

"Well, we have to lynch a mafia, or they might kill me and you guys will lose." Rosalina reminded them.

"Yeah, you're right." Dry Bones sighed. "I vote Bowser Jr. I guess I'll have to trust Doopliss on this one."

"What? No, no, no!" Bowser yelled, balling up his fists. "Don't do that! My son's a townie!"

"Y-yeah!" Bowser Jr. said defiantly. "See? My dad knows the truth! You dumb dummies!"

**Vote Count**

**Bowser Jr. (2): Doopliss, Dry Bones**

**Doopliss (2): Bowser Jr., Bowser**

**Luigi (1): Toad**

**Yet to vote (2): Luigi, Rosalina**

"Hmmm…it's hard to choose a specific choice. Bowser Jr. and Doopliss, right?" Rosalina asked, closing here eyes in thought. "I…need more time. We can't rush the vote this late into the game."

"Yeah, let's think hard about this." Dry Bones agreed. "I won't take my vote off Bowser Jr., but we haven't always had the right ideas. We planned on lynching Dimentio, but the mafia ending up eliminating him. Obviously, it's like we're on the wrong track."

"Yeah, exactly! So you should unvote me!" Bowser Jr. insisted. "'Cause you're on the total wrong track! You dumb dummy!"

"You seem sort of mafia-like, Bowser Jr." Toad said curiously. "You're putting up such a weak defense."

"Shut up, dumb dummy! My dad can vouch for me!" Bowser Jr. retorted, before turning to his father. "Ain't that right, dad?"

"Um…yeah!" Bowser growled. "I can vouch for my boy! He's no mafia!"

"And I can tell from your voice that you can't really vouch for him." Dry Bones added skeptically. "I think a vote for Bowser Jr. is safe."

"Shut it if ya don't want me to bash your head in, bonehead!" Bowser said threateningly to Dry Bones, seething with rage. "My son is part of the town. I just KNOW it!"

"No…Doopliss has been making mysterious predictions." Rosalina argued. "Bowser Jr. has done nothing to indicate that he is mafia, except for the foolish imaginations we are coming up with. I vote for Doopliss."

"One more vote is needed for Doopliss to hit majority!" Grubba shouted.

"Wait, don't end the day this fast." Toad said hastily. "Doopliss may be a townie with a useful ability. We need to stop rushing into lynches! We have to talk this out!"

"I don't agree! Doopliss needs to go!" Bowser yelled.

"I think Luigi is most suspicious, and he has to go." Toad countered. "He's been an extreme flip-flopper on voting and was supposedly "sure" about so many townies being mafia…why would that be?"

"Because I've been stupid." Luigi said begrudgingly. "I've been a dumb townie and I'm sorry for that. Hopefully I can right all those wrongs in these last few days."

"I'm still more or less convinced on Bowser Jr." Dry Bones stated. "I know it's kinda risky, but how can you win this game without a little bit of risk?"

"I still knooooooooow…that the juuuuuunior Bowza is mafiaaaaaaa…" Doopliss sang, in a dramatic, boy band voice.

"Doopliss is stupid, he's accusing me, he's suspicious, and I don't like him! He's a baaaaad man!" Bowser Jr. said warily. "Voting him will put us one step further to winning!"

"I think that-" Toad began, but was cut off by Luigi.

"Hold up." Luigi said smartly, holding a finger up and looking in Bowser Jr.'s direction. "Which 'us'?"

Bowser Jr. looked a little surprised and blubbered for a moment, but he quickly caught himself. "The town! Duh!"

"You didn't specify that." Luigi pointed up. "That was a big slip-up, pal. I vote Bowser Jr."

"Wait!" Bowser Jr. shouted. "It was a little teeny mistake! Don't vote me out! I'm telling you, I'm a townie!"

"WE'LL be the judge of that." Luigi informed him, crossing his arms and smirking triumphantly. Bowser Jr. groaned in frustration, thrusting his face into his scaly hands. Bowser looked down at him hesitantly, and sighed heavily, also putting his face in his hands.

"Hey, slicks!" Doopliss yelled, walking up to them and shouting in their ears.

"Go away!" Bowser screamed, clawing at Doopliss, making the pseudo-ghost yelp and leap backwards.

Bowser rose his head up, his mouth a firm line. "I unvote Doopliss, and vote Bowser Jr."

"WHAT?" Bowser Jr. screeched, gaping at his father.

"Sorry, boy." Bowser said sympathetically, patting his head without looking at him. Bowser Jr. bubbled with rage, clenching his fists tightly.

"Majority has been reached for Bowser Ju-"

"I know it's been reached, hick! I can count! I'm no dumb dummy!" Bowser Jr. interrupted, stomping up the stairs and dragging his bags back down. Not stopping to listen to anyone, he opened the doors and left the mansion.

Grubba threw Bowser Jr.'s profile down to Toad, and everyone swarmed around him to read it.

Bowser Jr.,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a MAFIA, and you have no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

"Aw, yeah!" Dry Bones shouted, jumping up and clicking his heels together. Bowser looked at the paper with a sad, rare smile, and then stalked away to the corridor with the Swoopers, Toad watching with a raised eyebrow.

DAY 5 ENDS

NIGHT 5 BEGINS

He walked down the hall smoothly, taking glances at the other doors on his way. He had made himself seem less suspicious today. That was good. He needed to increase that effort tomorrow. The mafia was at a disadvantage without Bowser Jr., and now they needed to make a definite run for the win. Now was the time.

He trotted into Grubba's office and gave him his choice, already written down on his own piece of paper.

"'Kay, then. **Doopliss **goes." Grubba said. He, meaning the one who given Grubba the paper, left the office, smirking coolly.

* * *

Doopliss trotted off down the hall rhythmically, his expression indifferent. When he reached one person's door, he stopped short. Taking a pen and a piece of paper he had stolen from Grubba's pocket, he swiftly wrote something down and slipped it under the door, before continuing back to the stairs, down those, and to the doors.

NIGHT 5 ENDS

DAY 6 BEGINS

The final five contestants; Luigi, Toad, Bowser, Rosalina, and Dry Bones; raced down the stairs to Grubba, who only had one profile clutched in his fingers.

"You know the drill," was all Grubba said as he handed the profile to Dry Bones. Everyone leaned over his shoulders and read the note.

Doopliss,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE, and once per night, you can copy the ability of one townie, still in or eliminated, to use as your own for that night only.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

"Whoa. Good thing we didn't lynch Doopliss." Toad noted. "Hopefully, he did something before the mafia dumped him."

"Yeah." Bowser agreed, before remembering something. He took the paper he was concealing from everyone else and re-read it.

_Darn those mafia! Think about it, man…I never even got to say goodbye! Oh, well. All's well that ends well._

_~Doopliss_

Bowser scratched his head and squinted at the paper, having no clue why Doopliss chose to give it to him. He shrugged and put the paper down beside him when he sat down. There must be something that could help him in there.

"Time for what could be the final day!" Grubba announced. "Majority is only three! Now…SHA-OOT!"

_Sorry, you gotta wait 'til next time. :P Well, I hope you guys liked this one; there's only one or two chapters left! (Not counting the reunion chapter, which I am planning to do.) Reviews would be excellent, and remember to_

_~Yes, stay awesome (oh, come on, you knew it was coming)_


	6. Game's End

_In response to Luigenius's question, I am planning a sequel, but it won't be another Mario one. This one will be Zelda-themed, and I'll put it up soon after I'm done here. If you're interested in reading it, I'll put up an author's note when I post it. But, anyway, on with the chapter! Mafia: Mario is on the home stretch, so let's see that out before we think ahead too much! Oh, but wait. Tell me in your reviews what you think about an actual Mario-themed game of Mafia on the FFnet forums. I could host it if all of you are willing to participate._

Everyone took their seats, their eyes all filled to the brim with determination. Nobody was at all willing to give up; everybody was dead-set on winning the game at this point.

"All right, we need to take the vote under serious consideration." Toad said grimly. "I'm pretty sure Rosalina is indeed the neutral, so of course we shouldn't lynch her. We're lucky the mafia didn't take her out…that would have had things at 3-2, but it still would've been too close for comfort."

"2-2-1 isn't all that much better." Luigi pointed out, and Toad nodded in agreement.

"My top suspect is Luigi." Rosalina stated. "The whole game he's been flipping his votes around and has been wishy-washy. Not to mention, he's assisted in lynching, or at least trying to lynch, several townies. I find no reason to believe that he's part of the town."

"My top suspect is Toad." Dry Bones spoke up. "Why has everybody been ignoring him? He's been pushing votes for townies and said some pretty weird things. I'd be honestly surprised if he wasn't mafia."

"Don't you remember? I scanned him back on night two. He came back town." Luigi informed Dry Bones. "He's a confirmed townie."

"Yeah, I know, but…" Dry Bones hesitated, biting his lip. "Something smells…Toad just doesn't seem like town."

"Well, like Rosalina said, why should we believe you, greenie?" Bowser asked gruffly, staring at Luigi harshly. "You've been real scummy…I don't think you're the cop! You're a tricky mafia who's misleading us! I just know it!"

"Hey, now wait a minute." Luigi said hastily. "I've been pretty dumb, I know, but everyone was so sure about Dimentio, and he was town. Don't jump to conclusions with me, either!"

"I'm wary of Dry Bones and Luigi." Toad added, chewing on his thumb with closed eyes. "Dry Bones has bandwagoned and been trying to stay under the radar, and Luigi is suspicious for all the reasons Rosalina said. It's hard to decide who I should vote for out of those two, actually."

"Well, I'm not a pansy who just waits around to do the obvious thing or somethin' like the rest of ya!" Bowser shouted. "I vote for Luigi! He's the most suspicious, and he's been on my list for a while! Now is finally my chance!"

"We shouldn't rush a lynch." Dry Bones said forcefully. "If the town mislynches, then we'll lose. Simple as that. We've got to think, long and hard, about our vote today."

"I still think our best bet is you or Luigi." Toad spoke up. "You're slowing us down to prevent us from lynching your mafia pal. Actually, I believe I've figured everything out. Bowser and I are the town. Rosalina is the neutral player. You and Luigi are the mafia. I vote Luigi."

"One more vote needed to lynch Luigi!" Grubba yelled.

"Seriously, don't do this! I'm telling you, you'll lose if you go through with lynching me!" Luigi said urgently, grimacing with hardened eyes.

"I believe him." Dry Bones added, looking at Rosalina adamantly. "You've been helping…us…right?" Keep doing that. Don't vote Luigi."

Rosalina rubbed her chin contemplatively, looking at her feet. She looked back up at Grubba with cold eyes. In the meantime, Bowser was looking at the note he had gotten from Doopliss, and his eyes widened in realization when he went over it for the fiftieth time.

"I vote Lui-" Rosalina began, but never got to finish.

"UNVOTE LUIGI, VOTE TOAD!" Bowser screamed, crumpling up the paper and throwing it to the side. Toad stared at him weirdly, and Rosalina was confused, as well.

"What?" Toad asked simply.

"You're a mafia! I see everything now!" Bowser exclaimed, pointing at Toad frantically.

"You see everything? What do you mean?" Dry Bones asked in confusion.

"All right, look, I got a note from Doopliss." Bowser explained, picking it up, uncrumpling it, and thrusting it forward in Dry Bones' direction. "I haven't realized it 'til now, but now I see! The first letter of the first word in every sentence…if you rearrange those, it spells 'Toad'! Doopliss was trying to tell me that he's a mafia! That must be it!"

Toad rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What proof do you have that doesn't indicate that he was actually trying to tell you that I'm the other townie that's left?"

"Um…well…uh…" Bowser stammered, scratching his head. "I…well, don't have any proof. But I just know he was telling me you're a mafia! You can't be a townie!"

"And why is that?" Toad questioned, crossing his arms smugly.

"Because the other townie that's left has to be Luigi!" Bowser informed him. "You see, Doopliss could only copy abilities from other townies. He knew Bowser Jr. was mafia. That must mean he copied the cop."

"What are you saying?" Toad asked curiously.

"Well, I doubt he just GUESSED someone other than Luigi and, luckily, nailed the cop." Bowser said matter-of-factly. "His best bet was Luigi, who came forth and said he was the cop. I don't have solid evidence that Luigi was copied, but I'm pretty sure he was, based on this!"

"How do you know I'm not the cop?" Toad probed, his face becoming slightly angry.

"If you were the cop, why would you be keeping us in the dark about your results for this long?" Bowser asked triumphantly, grinning fiendishly. "That sounds pretty stupid to me!"

"Guh…GYAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Toad shouted, holding his head and leaning backwards.

"Ha ha! I've found you out, shroomy!" Bowser stated, pumping his fist in the air and doing a little jig. "Aw, yeah! Bowser's smart! Aw, yeah!"

"Yeah, this is good enough for me." Dry Bones agreed, smiling and nodding. "I vote for Toad. If I'm right, I've...well, we've sealed the deal on a win."

"This proves nothing!" Rosalina claimed, frowning angrily. "You have no good proof! This is entirely an assumption, thinking Toad is mafia! I vote Luigi!"

"Heh heh…sorry, sista." Luigi said happily. "I vote Toad. That's majority!"

"Yup, it is!" Grubba said with a smile. "Sorry, Toad, you gotta go."

Toad smirked and chuckled, standing up slowly. "Got to admit, that was smart of you, Bowser. I'm done for. The town has been pretty stupid the whole game, but maybe, just maybe, they have a prayer at winning, after all...but I doubt it." And with that, he headed for his room, grabbed his things, and left, with a nod to everyone as he walked out.

"Here done be his profile." Grubba said, throwing the mentioned paper down to Dry Bones' waiting palms.

"Since he basically just admitted he was mafia, this isn't that big of a surprise." Dry Bones noted, as everyone read the profile.

Toad,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a MAFIA, and you are the one responsible for coming to my office and giving me the mafia's decision every night, and you are also, more or less, the leader. Thus, you are referred to as the "godfather." Also, if you are scanned, you will come back as a townie with no abilities.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

"Well…Bowser's deductions were right, it seems." Rosalina said in surprise, blinking at the paper. "I guess I should take my foot out of my mouth now. Sorry about that."

"S'no problem." Dry Bones told her, smiling as he did, but eyed her warily once he turned around. He already knew his decision, and it was her.

DAY 6 ENDS

NIGHT 6 BEGINS

The final mafia came out of Grubba's office, looking around suspiciously before returning to their room. The neutral player watched with a raised eyebrow. Just who he had expected. He ran down the hall and took out his paper, with his decision written on it. Grubba took it and nodded, his eyes bright with excitement.

"'Kay, then! You're in the final two! Great!" Grubba said excitedly, shooing the neutral player out the door. Or, should I say, **Dry Bones**.

* * *

NIGHT 6 ENDS

DAY 7 (THE FINAL DAY) BEGINS

Only two players remained. They both had grim, thin lines on their faces as they walked forward, looking ahead at Grubba, who was waving two pieces of paper. Profiles.

"Well, then, hot dog!" Grubba shouted, grinning joyfully. "We've come down to just two players…here we have the profiles of the two players eliminated last night. By the mafia, **Luigi**, a townie. By the neutral, **Rosalina**, the final mafia herself."

Dry Bones took Luigi's and Bowser took Rosalina's, both of them reading intently.

Luigi,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a TOWNIE, and once per night, you may come to my office and read the profile of one player of your choice.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

Rosalina,

This is your profile for the game of Mafia. Remember your role, cause I ain't showin' to you again.

You are a MAFIA, and once per night, you may come to my office and read the profile of one player of your choice.

With Southern hospitality, Grubba

"Heh. Two players with the exact same ability, just on different sides." Dry Bones said humorously. "How ironic that they were both eliminated on the same night."

"I hear ya." Grubba crowed in agreement. "But, in any case, there ain't no point in concealin' identities any more. Bowser is a townie with no abilities. Dry Bones, on the other hand, is our neutral player. I already toldja his abilities at the very start. Well, I didn't specify this; if scanned, he comes back as a townie, with no abilities."

"Well, then what's the deal? Neither of us can get majority, since it's one-on-one." Bowser pointed out, scratching his head with a frown. "I don't get it…"

Dry Bones laughed lightly, looking at the ground with a sly smile. Grubba looked at Bowser cheerfully, making him seem even more detached from what he was about to say.

"Welp, Dry Bones wins." Grubba said simply. "His win condition was to make it to the final two, no matter who he ended up with, town or mafia."

"WHA?" Bowser asked in total shock, his mouth hanging open and one of his eyes bugging out.

"Ha ha ha! Yippee! I won the game!" Dry Bones shouted, leaping into the air and clicking his heels together like he had done two days ago. Bowser just remained in his awkward pose, his eye twitching crazily.

"**The neutral party has won Mafia: Mario!" **Grubba yelled, as the Boos flew around, cheering and spreading confetti and streamers. Bowser sighed, shook his head, and begrudgingly clapped with Grubba, although he didn't bother wearing a big grin like the latter was, and let his feelings show through his grouchy, slightly angry expression.

Slowly, the other players who had been eliminated from the game, including the two who had gone just last night, emerged from doors and from behind pillars, some smiling, some not, but all clapping vigorously. Eventually, the room erupted into noise and brightly colored paper, no one caring that the Boos would make them clean everything up later.

_Well, there we have it! The only thing left is the reunion chapter, which might take a bit of time to write, but trust me, I will indeed have it up. Like I said in the first author's note, Mafia 2: Zelda is next up, and I'll write the first chapter of that and put it up and all sometime after finishing the reunion. Oh, and I'll give a shout out to Luigenius for nailing down everyone's alliance in his last review; nice work. ;) (He also was the very first person to write a review for the story, so I guess I'll mention him for that, too.) All of you actually did well in your predictions; everyone who reviewed chapter one got at least one mafia correct…or maybe even at least two? Eh, well, the point is, you were good guessers/thinkers. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story, and I still love reviews and your opinions! Never forget to_

_~Stay awesome _


	7. The Reunion!

_Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! Oh, yeah, I forgot to give a shout out to Smart One for correctly guessing that the neutral would win. Aweshum! *thumbs up and flashy grin* But, in any case, here's the reunion. I'll try for it to be as nerve-wracking as possible. ;)_

_Oh, and I'll just copypaste the Notepad document I wrote after finishing chapter one, entailing all the roles and actions during the night, as well all the eliminations;_

_Roles in Mafia: Mario;  
Town:  
Mario  
Luigi - He can "scan" one player every night, or, in other words, look at the profile they were given before starting the game. Exceptions are made based on abilities.  
Peach - Only twice in the entire game, she can eliminate one player at night. If a player she eliminates is a townie, she is eliminated as well.  
Yoshi  
Bowser  
Toadette  
Wario - He cannot be lynched.  
Waluigi - He can protect one player from being eliminated every night.  
Rawk Hawk  
Doopliss - He can copy any ability he chooses for one night. He cannot copy an ability he has already copied, and cannot copy any mafia.  
Dimentio - If he is scanned, he comes back as a mafia with no abilities. He is not aware of this.  
O'Chunks  
Kalmar - He has the same ability as Luigi. What he does not know is that his results will be the opposite of the truth. However, he will also be given the true profiles of Toad, Dimentio, and Dry Bones if he scans any of them._

_Neutral:  
Dry Bones - He can eliminate one player on even-numbered nights. - If he is scanned, he comes back as a townie with no abilities._

_Mafia: - They eliminate one player every night. They must discuss their decision and all agree on it.  
Toad - He is responsible for telling Grubba the mafia's eliminations. - If he is scanned, he comes back as a townie with no abilities.  
Daisy  
Rosalina - She can scan one player on even-numbered nights. The scan will automatically fail if she targets a townie with no abilities.  
Watt - She can paralyze one player every night, making them unable to use abilities or vote the following day.  
Bowser Jr.  
Chuck Quizno_

_Order of Events:  
Day 1: Toadette is lynched.  
Night 1: The mafia eliminates Wario. Watt paralyzes Mario. Luigi and Kalmar both scan Dimentio.  
Day 2: Watt is lynched.  
Night 2: Dimentio is targeted for elimination by the mafia, but is protected by Waluigi, and so theychoose Mario instead. Luigi scans Toad, and Kalmar scans Daisy (which, if switched around, would be  
great for the town). Rosalina scans Kalmar. Dry Bones eliminates Rawk Hawk.  
Day 3: O'Chunks is lynched.  
Night 3: Kalmar is eliminated by the mafia. Peach eliminates Daisy. Doopliss copies Luigi's ability, and scans Bowser Jr. Luigi scans Waluigi. Waluigi protects Doopliss, but Doopliss is not targeted.  
Day 4: Waluigi is lynched.  
Night 4: Dimentio is eliminated by the mafia. Dry Bones eliminates Chuck Quizno. Peach eliminates Yoshi, and so is eliminated herself. Rosalina scans Bowser, and so her scan fails. Luigi scans Rosalina.  
Day 5: Bowser Jr. is lynched.  
Night 5: Doopliss is eliminated by the mafia. Doopliss copies Kalmar's ability before this, and scans Toad; he slips a note under Bowser's door, a clue to Toad's identity. Luigi scans Bowser.  
Day 6: Toad is lynched.  
Night 6: Luigi is eliminated by the mafia. Dry Bones eliminates Rosalina, thus eliminating all the mafia.  
Day 7: Due to the fact that he fulfilled his win condition and made it to the final two, Dry Bones wins the game.  
NEUTRAL WINS  
2nd: Town  
3rd: Mafia_

"Ha ha! Here we are at the Mafia: Mario reunion show, ladies and gentlemen!" Grubba shouted, in his signature twangy Southern accent. The crowd cheered and whooped, clapping like crazy as Grubba waved to them and flashed cheesy grins, walking forward to the twenty contestants as he did so.

"All twenty contestants have returned to the Twilight Mansion to discuss their actions in the game, and meet up and talk about the game's events yet again!" Grubba shouted, gathering even louder cheers from the crowd. "Aw, yeah, y'all! Make some noise!" The fancily decorated room became even louder, if that was possible.

"Ha ha! I love y'all! We got a great crowd out here tonight!" Grubba said happily, waving to a few of his Clubba brothers who were assembled on the first row, eating popcorn and watching carefully.

"Hee hee! Well, the people who are here wanna see the real meat of the show, so let's get right to it," said Grubba officially. "Now, each contestant has gotten to read the actions that happened every night, and you viewers got to as well, before the official show. Now, we'll be talkin' 'bout those! So, let's start with the neutral player, and our winner, Dry Bones!" Grubba waddled over to the skeleton Koopa, as he winked at a few female Koopas in the crowd who were squealing for him.

"So, how ya doin', champ?" Grubba asked, grinning.

"I'm doing well. The prize money, 250,000 coins, was really generous, and I'm really grateful." Dry Bones informed Grubba. "I only have one question to ask another player." Dry Bones flipped his head around and looked up at Peach, in the row behind him. "What possessed you to eliminate YOSHI?"

"He was bandwagoning on votes and not giving much input." Peach replied, trying to be bubbly and joyful like usual, but ultimately failing. "I am disappointed that I chose incorrectly there, since that cost me the whole game, but I don't really regret the decision. I was rightfully suspicious of him."

"Other townies were doing the same thing!" Yoshi pointed out. "We were just kind of clueless and had to follow a plan that sounded good!"

"I'm fine with going along with a good plan, but you didn't give all that much input on the situation." Peach returned. "That was kind of strange to me. You seemed like a mafia searching for an easy way out."

"Well…I guess that's true." Yoshi sighed, falling back in his chair and groaning.

"Well, anything else to say, Dry Bones?" Grubba asked, grinning toothily. "You've accumulated plenty of fans! They wanna hear what you've got!" The same girls Dry Bones had winked to earlier hollered crazily, waving signs and pictures.

"Well…I do want to thank my fans and all, and…uh…well, I don't have any parents, so I guess that's it." Dry Bones said nonchalantly. Grubba nodded contently and took a step to the left to face Bowser, who was looking at the ground grumpily.

"So! Bowser." Grubba began. "You have plenty of fans, too! You busted Toad on day 6, and you're the runner-up. You stayed under the radar the whole game and you weren't suspected, which got you this far! Pat yerself on the back!"

"Pfff. I didn't win. That stupid pile of dusty bones did." Bowser muttered, his face mashed up against his left palm. Grubba shook his head and sighed. "Well, do you have any questions for the other players?"

"Yes, actually! Yes, I do!" Bowser said angrily, turning to Rosalina, who was in the chair right beside him. "Why didn't you kill ME on night 6? I would have rather seen the green guy suffer this kind of humiliation!"

"My name is Luigiiiiiii!" Luigi whined, waving his clenched fists.

"Well…I thought Luigi was the neutral, actually." Rosalina said embarrassedly, shrinking at Bowser's awful breath and rage-filled face. "His results seemed…made up. That's the best word for it."

"You mean his results seemed like total crap?" Mario asked sarcastically. "Because that's what I've been thinking, too."

"Hey! Shut up, bro!" Luigi shouted, pointing at his brother. "And, okay, my scans didn't turn out perfectly. That doesn't mean they were TOTAL CRAP!"

"They were completely unhelpful." Dry Bones stated. "Doopliss's one scan was better for us than all of yours." Luigi fainted anime-style in response to this.

"Well, any questions, Luigi, Rosalina?" Grubba asked, looking at both of them as he said their names. Rosalina shook her head, and Luigi was about to speak when Dry Bones cut in.

"Wait, I do have another question." Dry Bones informed Grubba. "I just want to know how the plan for Rosalina to claim to be neutral came about."

"I came up with that." Toad replied. "We were short on ideas to keep ourselves clean, so I told Rosalina to claim neutral, and make it convincing. She managed to do that, as everyone but Dry Bones, the actual neutral player, was more or less convinced that she was who she said she was."

"Hmm. Okay, then." Dry Bones said simply. "I have no more questions."

"A'right, then let's mosey on over toooo…Toad!" Grubba shouted, and Toad smiled weakly at the host. "So, Toad. You were the mafia's mastermind; you came up with, more or less, all the plans. How does it feel to be lynched because you were found out by a half-wit?"

"Heyyyyy! I'm not a half-wit!" Bowser claimed, grumbling angrily.

"Take an IQ test sometime, worms-for-brains." Daisy said snarkily, making Bowser back down and simply mumble quietly to himself.

"Anyway…in response to your question, I do feel a little foolish, being outwitted by BOWSER, of all people." Toad chuckled. "But, I guess it's fine. I mean, it was just a game. Not too big a deal."

"The prize was 250,000 coins. It's not a big deal?" Waluigi asked incredulously.

"250,000 COINS?" Toad asked, turning around and staring at Waluigi in disbelief. "You gotta be freakin' kidding me! My flyer said it was 250 coins!"

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that." Grubba said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and grinning. "That was the last flyer we printed, and we were running low on ink…" Toad's eye twitched and bugged out as he gaped at the floor, Grubba trying to ignore the mushroom-topped anomaly as he turned to Doopliss.

"So, Doopliss." Grubba said nervously, avoiding Toad's angry gaze. "You were, essentially, the crux of Toad's lynch rather than Luigi's. Your note gave Bowser the final piece of the puzzle, so you've obviously gained plenty of fans. How did you do that?"

"I was just gonna copy Luigi again, but then I remembered his scan had come back with Toad as a townie, so I remembered the specifics of Kalmar's ability and copied him." Doopliss answered, playing with a stick that was in his hands. "When I saw that he had a specific ability, I knew the scan was for real; I went to bed, but Grubba woke me up, like, five minutes later and told me the mafia had night killed me. I stole a pen and paper from his back pocket and wrote that note to Bowser. Then I left."

"You…stole paper from me?" Grubba asked in surprise. "Isn't stealing…kinda_..._you know...illegal?"

"Eh." Doopliss replied, shrugging. Grubba shook his head, dropping the subject. "Well, do you have any questions for the other contestants?"

"I just wanna know why you protected me on night three." Doopliss said quizzically, turning to and addressing Waluigi, who was in the row behind him.

"You were acting weird, and I thought the mafia might be thinking like me and would target you." Waluigi answered, rubbing his pointy chin thoughtfully. "I thought you were the neutral, actually, so I hoped that if I protected you from a night kill then maybe you would lean towards the town."

"Eh? You just guessed?" Doopliss asked incredulously. "That's dumb." Waluigi's face became incredibly angry and his mustache shook and flared with fury.

"Shut up, you! I was doing you a favor!" Waluigi retorted, scowling. "You should be thanking me for even CONSIDERING the IDEA of helping you out, you weird, stupid, total retard! Grah grah grah grah grah grah grah grah!" Waluigi raved and ranted, waving his fists around madly.

"Yeah, that's great, Waluigi. We'll count that as your time to talk." Grubba said, dismissing the purple-garbed man. "Now, moving on to Bowser Jr….was it a shock when you were lynched?"

"Yeah, of course!" Bowser Jr. spat back. "My own dad turned on me…it was awful!"

"We've made up since then." Bowser said cheerfully, changing moods.

"…I guess." Jr. muttered, turning from the Koopa King and crossing his arms.

"Well, do you have any ques-"

"No, stupid! I have no questions! I know everything that I need to know!" Bowser Jr. interrupted, leaning forward threateningly. "Now stop talking to me! I don't like you! You're a baaaaaad man!"

"Okay, okay." Grubba said sheepishly, going over to Peach. "Peach, you already explained why you chose to eliminate Yoshi. But how did you feel when you realized that you had just eliminated yourself?"

"Speechless." Peach said simply. "It was a pretty big shock; I was almost certain on Yoshi being mafia. I guess I should learn not to be so arrogant in these kinds of games now, since that might have been my downfall. I was getting pretty cocky about my ability."

"Wise words." Grubba said in satisfaction, as he stepped over to Yoshi. "Yoshi, how do you feel about getting eliminated by another townie, of all people?"

"I thought Peach was really, really stupid for making that decision at first, but I've gotten over that now." Yoshi replied. "Now I'm kind of indifferent. Or at least, I mean, my feelings have balanced out. I'm still a little angry at Peach, but I'm trying to be forgiving and give her the benefit of the doubt, too, so I guess it's a mix."

"Next up, Chuck Quizno, the main man of trivia!" Grubba announced, smirking as he faced the aforementioned. "You were eliminated by Dry Bones, the neutral player. How does that feel, Quizno?"

"THE Chuck Quizno does not wish, AT ALL, to comment on this situation." Chuck Quizno answered, turning away and pouting.

"But Mr. Quiz-"

"DAP! NO!" Chuck Quizno yelled, looking at Grubba with rage. "I DON"T WANNA!"

"Um…okay, then." Grubba said awkwardly, going up to the second row of seats and walking over to the first one in the line, Dimentio. "Dimentio. Despite all your planning and thinking and scheming, you didn't even manage to land a spot in the first row. How's that feel?"

"I'm pretty disappointed." Dimentio admitted, sighing. "I kinda thought I had this game in the bag, just because I was so well-suited to it…I've learned not to underestimate anything now. It was certainly hard out here. But I think the thing that really caused me to go wasn't my ability that I didn't know about, it was the big target I had on my back after I targeted Daisy right off the bat on day one. I was suspected by everyone, and that wasn't at all a good thing."

"I'd have to agree." Grubba said starkly, nodding as he skipped Waluigi (much to his dismay) and went on to Daisy.

"Daisy, you were eliminated because Peach managed to figure you out. What's that like?" Grubba probed, furrowing his brow as he did.

"It feels better than being lynched. Just one person willing to act on their suspicions…that's better than the majority of them doing that." Daisy said cheerfully. "The game was really fun. I was kind of aggressive, and I would have liked being town better, but I still loved every second of it!"

"Great!" Grubba said joyously, as he moved on to Kalmar. "Kalmar, you thought you were the real cop, but you ended up being the one who got the opposite results. How does it feel to, essentially, be duped?"

"Pretty bad," said a glum Kalmar. "I mean, I thought I was actually helping the town out, but my scans were providing hardly anything to help. It was disappointing when I figured all that out. But, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now."

Grubba nodded without a word and went on to O'Chunks. "You didn't really get to make much of an impact, O'Chunks. You were mislynched on day three before you even did much of anything, really. Are you disappointed that you never got your time to shine?"

"I wanted to CHUNK everyone in this dumb game, but I never got the chance to!" O'Chunks yelled. "Heck, yeah, I'm disappointed! Everyone here is stupid, that's what I say! I was town, and you CHUNKED me! Ijits!"

"Uh…well, okay, then." Grubba said nervously, stepping in front of Rawk Hawk. "You and O'Chunks are kind of in the same vein, Rawk Hawk. Can I ask you the exact same question? Only difference is that you were night killed by Dry Bones."

"I never got a chance to RAWK! That's sad." Rawk Hawk answered. "BUT! THE RAWKNESS WILL LIVE ON! THIS WILL NOT GET THE CHAMP DOWN! RAAAWWWWWWWWWK!"

"RAAAWWWWWWK!" yelled a few crazy Glitz Pit fans in the back row.

"…Cool." Grubba said simply, completely not meaning that. He went over to Mario, who smiled firmly at Grubba when he saw the Clubba approach him.

"Well, Mario, you certainly tried." Grubba pointed out. "You were doin' well, and prob'ly would have lasted a lot longer if Dimentio had not been protected. What do you think about all that?"

"I honestly think I could have made it farther than Dimentio did had Dimentio not been protected." Mario stated. "The only reason for that was Dimentio's ability. It was incriminating evidence. False evidence, but incriminating nonetheless. But I'm happy for Dry Bones. He never gets a break, really. It's good that he won."

"Way to be a good sport!" Grubba said cheerily, punching Mario in the arm. Mario laughed nervously and rubbed his arm while he was at it, as Grubba stepped over to Watt.

"Watt, your attempt to lynch Dimentio on day two failed." Grubba reminded her. "Do you have any comments on all that?"

"We were all really persistent on getting Dimentio out." Watt replied. "He was undoubtedly a big power player for the town, so it was important to get rid of him quick. I think it would have been better to let the town lynch him instead of night killing him after I left, but hey, who am I to judge the others? I'm the one that got eliminated first out of all the mafia."

"I'll reiterate that comment I gave to Mario!" Grubba said happily, smiling widely. Watt rolled her eyes and waved Grubba off as he spoke to Wario.

"Wario, you were the mafia's very first target." Grubba pointed out. "Do you have any questions about that?"

"I wanna know why you targeted ME first instead of one of them!" Wario yelled furiously, looking over at Toad as he stood and pointed at Mario and Dimentio.

"I don't like you. Your breath is smelly and you're creepy." Toad answered, his expression indifferent.

"GRAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!" Wario shouted, lunging towards Toad. Grubba yelped for security, and a few bulky Piantas ran in and dragged the struggling game master out of the room, throwing him outside the door and then dusting their hands off.

"Thank ya, gentlemen," said Grubba as he wiped his brow with a handkerchief and stepped over to the very first contestant eliminated; Toadette.

"All I have to ask you about is how you feel about being the first out, and being mislynched, no less." Grubba told her.

"I was mad. I didn't think that I deserved to be out first." Toadette replied. "I panicked when people started voting for me, though, so that just kept pointing everyone in my direction. It's unfortunate, really. I hope everybody who participates in the game into the future falls onto better luck than me."

"Heh! Thank you, little missy!" Grubba said to Toadette, before walking over to the audience and facing them. "Now, it's time for our awards! Everyone get ready; this part is a doozy!" The crowd whooped and cheered, raising their hands in the air.

"First up is the most honored award; the Most Valuable Player!" Grubba announced, taking a trophy with "MVP" inscribed on it and holding it up for all to see. "Now, our three nominees are…Dimentio, Doopliss, and Bowser! This award is for the town, and there's one for mafia, too!"

"So? Who does it go out to?" Dimentio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The viewers will decide that!" Grubba answered, flashing a smile at Dimentio. "Sorry, but we're not actually giving the awards right now! The winners will be revealed at a later date, after the voting! There are other awards, too!"

"What? That's stupid!" Bowser spat. "I say it should go to ME! I lasted the longest!"

"Sorry, this is just the way it goes!" Grubba told Bowser, before turning to the camera. "That's all the time we have! Thanks for keeping up with Mafia: Mario! Stay on the lookout for our sequel, Mafia 2: Zelda!" With a wave from Grubba, the camera faded out to the sound of loud cheering and music.

_Yep, you guys get to vote on the winners of the awards, and I'll show the winners in an AN. Here's all of 'em, and the nominees (but you can choose your own winner, if you want);_

_Most Valuable Player (Town)  
Dimentio  
Doopliss  
Bowser_

_Least Valuable Player (Town)  
Luigi  
Peach  
Rawk Hawk_

_Most Valuable Player (Mafia)  
Toad  
Rosalina_

_Least Valuable Player (Mafia)  
Watt  
Bowser Jr._

_Worst Luck  
Toadette  
Dimentio  
Kalmar_

_Best Strategy  
Dry Bones  
Dimentio  
Toad_

_Yeah, anyway, vote for those in your reviews, please. It's entirely optional, but I'd like you to. :P I'll still put up ANs for when I put the game up and when I put Mafia 2 up (I'll include the award winners in either of those), so don't ignore your Story Alerts just yet! Wow, I got this up way faster than I expected. O_o Weird. But, anyway, I really hope you guys have enjoyed reading the fanfic, and thanks for reading it at all, whether you liked it or not! ;D_

_~Stay awesome _


	8. Author's Note

AN: Hiya! I won't bother putting this in italics, since this entire chapter is just an Author's Note. Well, the reason I'm putting it up is becauuuuuseeeee….

The forum for the mafia game is up! Hip hip hooray! Sign up if you want; it'll be great fun! (Oh, and it's Mario-themed.)

The forum is called A Game of Mafia MarioThemed, but it's supposed to be (Mario-Themed)…the title didn't come out right. T_T

But, in any case, come on and sign up! I'll make it as fun as possible! ;)

Oh, and what do you know...barely a hundred words. XD I'm ashamed of myself.


End file.
